


[带卡]暗店街

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1V1, M/M, 人格分裂梗, 现pa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 那个黄昏，宇智波带土遇见了那个让他一见钟情的银发男人
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

带土第一次见到那个人是在黄昏的街上。

他就站在马路的对面，遥遥的向他望过来。黑色的风衣衬得他体魄修长，有些凌厉的银发在夕阳下也变得温暖柔和。他带着一副口罩。  
就像突然撞入黑白世界的色彩，所有围绕着他的线条都支离破碎，暧昧不清。但是明明这人才是整条街最色素缺乏的那一个。

带土已经忘了当时自己为什么会站在街上，但是，当这个漂亮的不像话的人向他望过来时（他也不知道为什么会觉得一个全身上下只露了眼睛的人漂亮），带土的第一反应就是撒腿就跑。

我在怂什么？？他躲在两个楼中间的缝隙中喘息，在这个位置，仍然可以看到那个男人。

男人站在原地，一动不动的看着对面带土刚刚逃跑的位置，在喧嚣的街角却显得如此落寞。  
也许他根本不是在看我，带土想，莫名其妙的失落感让他想打自己一拳。他肯定不是在看我啊。  
他只是在发呆而已。

发呆的漂亮男人这时候结束发呆，迈开腿向远处走去。

带土在他快要从视野消失的时候跟了上去，维持着恰到好处的距离，周末街上的人不少，但那头银发实在是过于显眼，似乎没有跟丢的风险，带土自己倒是因为移不开的视线撞到了不少路人。

“对不起对不起…”一路道着歉，等到他突然意识到天已经黑了，而且整条路只剩下自己和远处的男人时，他才顿然醒悟。

我在做什么？？  
像个变态一样尾随一个陌生人走过两个街区？！

五好青年宇智波带土深刻反省自己的行为，并觉得自己应该被直接扭送派出所。

远处男人的银发在昏黄的路灯下仍然明显，彻底囿入黑暗的黑色风衣让他看起来如此虚幻而不真实。他似乎一直没发现有人跟着他。  
带土看着他修长的背影，心道这绝不是个搭讪的好时机。

简直太容易被人当做变态了。

五好青年宇智波带土内心在挣扎。  
我就…我就看看他住在哪儿，然后下次挑个光天化日的日子正大光明的出现在他眼前。

绝对绝对不是尾行变态，这只是搭讪（划掉）交朋友前的准备工作！

一路上艰难的说服自己，不知道又走了多远，带土突然觉得有些不对劲。

路过的便利店店员正准备关门，十分自然的和带土打招呼，“这么晚才回来啊宇智波先生。”  
“是啊麻衣小姐，您今天也辛苦了。”带土自然而然的礼貌回应，然后彻底呆在马路中间。

这不是自己家楼下吗？？

然后他像个傻子一样张大了嘴，看见他尾行一路的男人刷卡进了自己家的楼栋。

他飞奔过去，飞快的刷卡，进去的时候正好看见电梯门徐徐关上。

“请等一下！！”带土喊到，庆幸看到电梯门停止关闭，又慢慢打开。他跑过去，撑着电梯，气喘吁吁，电梯里的男人站在角落平静的看着他。

“跟了我一路了，”他说，“要做什么？”

声音真好听。带土没出息的想，眼睛好漂亮，虽然左眼处有一道伤疤。

“您误会了……”带土努力露出属于五好青年的最和善的微笑，“只是…我也住在这里而已。”

-  
带土维持着掉下巴的震惊，按下了电梯里唯一亮着的楼层。

“别误会…”他小声辩解，“我真的住在这一层。”

他是真的住在这一层啊！！

这到底是怎么回事，难道是这个人尾随我并不是我尾随这个人？怎么可能他明明也刷了卡而且先于他按下的电梯…天底下真的有这么巧的事情吗不对吧这个世界是虚假的吧！！

二人沉默不语，尴尬异常（仅带土）。电梯门的打开于带土而言如同大赦，他抢先一步跑出去，做出我绝对没有在尾随你的姿态，三步两步跨到自己家门前，掏出钥匙准备开门。

然后他看到银发的男人慢慢走了过来，也从口袋里拿出了钥匙，轻松打开了他旁边的门。

然后挑眉看着他。

“…原来是邻居啊。”  
“看起来是这样。”男人说。

“这么久都没见过你…请问是新搬来的吗？”带土小心翼翼的问。  
“已经五年了。”

实在是不科学，他竟然不认识一同住了五年的邻居，而且见都没见过。  
但是带土仍然没有忘记自己今晚的初衷，不如说这样的巧合足够感天动地。他掏出手机。“既然见面了，都是邻居，留个联系方式吧？”

男人沉默了。

“不，不愿意吗？”带土紧张。  
“不，没关系。”男人也掏出自己的手机，轻声报出了自己的号码。带土输入进去，却发现这个号码自己已经存过。

“奇怪…”带土皱着眉头看着自己的手机，号码已经备注过，不过只有一个句号。  
“存过了？”银发男人探过头，带土没出息的屏住呼吸。“可能是搬进来时顺手存过周围房主的联系方式吧，我看物业那里有贴。”

原来是这样。五年前的事情不记得也很正常，带土删除了句号，一字一字的输入了男人告诉他的名字。

旗木卡卡西。

-  
有时候会做相似的梦。

梦的具体情节大部分都不记得，只记得勒紧喉管的紧迫感，逃跑，追逐，难以呼吸，胃里像塞了铅块，手指脱离了身体，然后是血，血，血。

红色的瞳孔，漆黑的手。

带土猛的睁开眼睛，看到的却是一片黑暗。

他愣了两秒，把脸上的被角扔在一边，狠狠抹了把脸。  
然后他慢慢坐起身，感觉自己累得好像一夜没睡。

再也不想做梦了。他叼着牙刷呆滞的想，本以为自己肯定会梦见隔壁的漂亮男人，毕竟他因为这突如其来的美妙相识兴奋的半宿没睡着，但是显然天不遂人愿，喝水也能塞牙缝。

他现在起床了吗？带土想，一般人应该都在工作了吧，毕竟已经快到中午了，又是周一，大概只有带土这种无所事事的富二代才会现在还在和洗面奶毛巾纠缠不清。

他是做什么工作的呢？带土回想他冷冽的气质，心不在焉的把酸奶倒进麦片里。他带着口罩感觉那样合适，医生？还是科研人员？

他不戴口罩会是什么样子的呢？  
他不穿黑色风衣会是什么样子呢？

他的那片黑色下，是怎样的身体？

不知道浮想联翩了多久，带土终于意识到，从自己醒来隔壁的男人就一直在自己脑子里打转。

然后他惊恐的发现，自己竟然硬了。

-  
真的像个彻彻底底的变态。

宇智波带土咬牙切齿的骂自己，狠狠用冷水洗了把脸平息体内的燥热。过了半天他的小兄弟才终于不那么斗志昂扬。

他坐在沙发上捏着手机，视线几乎要把屏幕射穿。

他确定自己真的爱上了这个刚认识不到一天的邻居，从出生到现在他从未有过如此强烈的感情和胜负欲。他想要接近他，想了解他，想要看见他的每一面。这种情感来的突兀而且毫无到底，大概只有一见钟情可以解释。

宇智波带土的脑子里已经装不下其他的事情，必须迈出下一步。

但是他也绝对不要再做出昨天那种类似尾行的事情，上天给了他做邻居的机会，那么宇智波带土要堂堂正正的追求别人，这才是新时代五好青年的做法。

他点点头，想得底气十足，大义凛然，信心百倍。但手指点在输入键上就开始抖。

“你好我是你的邻居…”删掉。

“嘿，还记得我吗，昨天我们……”删掉

“这里是可爱的女子高中生阿飞酱！摩西摩西…”啊啊啊啊删掉！！

谈恋爱真的是世界上最难的事情！带土哀嚎，忘记了自己其实还在对话不超过十句对方脸都不知道长什么样子的阶段。

最后他终于抖着手将信息发了过去。他已经忘记自己写的是什么了，只知道自己绝对不要再看第二遍。  
正当他把脸埋在沙发里拼命捶墙的时候，手机叮的响了。

“可以啊，我下午都在医院，到时间可以来接我吗？我没有车。”

他答应了！！

带土的背景开始放烟花，他忍住翩翩起舞的冲动，飞快调出之前他发送的短信反复确认。

“旗木先生，我是住在您隔壁的邻居，很抱歉昨晚让您受到了惊吓，我心里很是过意不去，可以允许我请您吃饭赔罪吗？一定要答应哦⊙∀⊙！”

带土差点把手里从18楼扔下去。

这个颜文字是怎么回事！！

-  
一个颜文字是不可能打败带土的。此时带土正面对着他的超大衣柜沉思。

我怎么一件能穿的衣服都没有？他不耐烦的翻找着，卸下来的衣服胡乱扔了一地。不是随便的卫衣就是奇奇怪怪的潮牌，这个紫色的裙子是怎么回事！万分嫌弃，这真的是我的审美吗？

这可是第一次约会啊！

终于在衣柜的角落里发现了一件白衬衫，拿出来时似乎还有灰尘的味道，带土立刻扔进洗衣机，烘干之后穿在了身上。

不知为何有些小，但是没关系，正好更突显他完美的身材。

带土下楼取车，驱车向旗木卡卡西先生发给他的地址赶去。

是个医院。所以卡卡西是个医生？带土边开车边想，这个职业很符合他的气质，他会带上护目镜吗？他会穿白大褂吗？  
他会用白皙的手指拿着锋利的手术剪剪去那些腐坏的血肉吗？血，会溅在他的口罩上吗？

是什么味道呢？

他就这样浮想联翩的开到了医院停车处，像个青春期的小男生一样燥得脸颊发红，这种不正常的渴望就是恋爱啊，带土想。

他下了车，（再次抖着手）给卡卡西发了一条短信，告诉他他已经到了，不过半晌卡卡西就出现在视野里。

今天他穿了一件驼色的风衣，比昨天穿的黑色的短了一些，可以看出他西装裤下包裹着的修长小腿。白色衬衫系的一丝不苟，一直扣到嗓子眼。他仍然戴着口罩。

“哟。”他向我走了过来。

带土恍惚间又愣神了，看着他不乖顺的银发翘在空中，衣着偏浅的色调让他看上去整个人柔和了很多。他看上去属于白天。

多好啊，想把他彻底拉入深夜。

一丝危险的想法划过他的脑海，他突然清醒过来，看见对面卡卡西也直直盯着他。

“你的衬衫…？”卡卡西说。

“果、果然有些小吗…”带土羞耻，“看上去很怪？”

卡卡西收回眼神，“不，很完美。”

他弯着眼睛笑了。

带土可怜的手机咣的掉在了地上。

-  
带土怀疑他的邻居是个妖精。

带土在驾驶位上坐立不安，副驾驶上的人正笑眯眯的看着他。

太近了，带土抓紧了方向盘。近的好像能闻到他身上浅浅的的沐浴露的味道。

“绿灯了。”卡卡西好心提醒，带土手忙脚乱的放下手刹。

到了中午时就定好的餐厅，带土看着坐在对面的邻居。

他原来是这个气场吗？？

柔和又内敛，声线温柔干净，笑起来两只眼睛都变得弯弯的，好像把整个春天都装了进去。

为了避免自己看上去像个花痴，他赶紧移开视线低下头。

昨天晚上那个气质冷冽的背影是怎么回事？简直不像同一个人，在家门口的几句对话也冰冷而疏远，晚安都没说就在带土面前把门狠狠关上，所以带土本以为他会拒绝自己的约餐。

带土怀疑人生时，服务员走了过来。“还是老样子吗宇智波先生？”  
他心不在焉的嗯了一声，服务员走开了。他抬头又看见卡卡西笑眯眯的看着他。

“啊对不起，应该让你点…”带土有些不好意思，想把服务员叫回来，同时他又皱眉，老样子是什么样子？  
自己很经常来这家餐厅吗？

“没关系，”卡卡西说，“我喜欢惊喜。

他可真好啊，宇智波带土想。

菜渐渐上齐，气氛也不再那么尴尬，他们聊了一会儿，说了说天气，房价和物业问题。带土终于适应了对面微笑大放送的状态，重新变得想要掌控全场。

“开始吃吧，等都上齐恐怕会凉了。”带土说。

卡卡西却一直没动。

“…是不太方便摘口罩吗？”带土犹豫着问，天知道他等这一刻等了多久。  
“不不，没什么，就是…怕吓到您。前一阵出了点意外…”卡卡西说。

他还是慢慢把口罩摘了下来。

听到卡卡西前面说的话带土都已经开始想象毁容之类的狗血剧情，但是等到对方真的把口罩摘下来，他却觉得这个结果比毁容更让他惊讶。

他的右脸是稍微有些肿的，像是指痕，嘴唇破损嘴角发青有血痂，下巴上贴了个ok邦。  
伤口新鲜，感觉受伤时间不超过三天，加上贯穿他左眼的那一道陈旧的疤痕，整张脸看着都是那么的触目惊心。

但这一切不影响他的好看，宇智波带土活了30年就没见过这么好看的人，不如说，这些伤口让他的脸更多了一层损毁的美感。

泥潭里洗濯月光，腐肉中玫瑰丛生。

“…怎么回事？”带土轻声问。他开始感觉到一种震颤胸膛的愤怒，但好像又带了别的情绪，他紧盯着卡卡西嘴角的那颗小痣，移不开目光。

“嘛，和别人打了一架罢了，没关系。”破损的嘴角向上翘了翘，“今天犹豫了一下要不要拒绝您，等这张脸好了之后再一起吃饭。但是相识之后第一顿饭就拒绝似乎也不太礼貌，何况还有昨天的误会在…”

带土的着目点又变成他轻轻扇动的白色睫毛。

“您觉得不适吗？要不我还是…”这个人开始低头掏口罩。

“没有没有！绝对没有，”带土连忙站起身阻止他，“我只是…有些心疼罢了。”

这话说的太直白，带土自己都老脸一红，卡卡西似乎也愣了一下，然后又弯着眼睛笑，“谢谢您。”

不戴口罩的微笑放送杀伤力无比巨大，整整30秒宇智波带土无法思考。

-  
气氛轻松的吃完了晚饭，带土驱车带二人回共同的家（这话听起来有点怪，带土脸红着想）。

卡卡西坐在副驾驶，靠着车窗，似乎有点疲惫。

“冒昧问一下您的职业，您是医生吗？”带土装作不在意的问。

二人吃饭时除了卡卡西脸上的伤口一直没讨论过多私人问题，股票和金融已经够他们滔滔不绝，但是带土真的很想多了解他一点。

“啊，您是觉得我在医院工作吗？”卡卡西看着他，他又带上了口罩，“不是的，下午我只是去陪一位朋友看病。”

一位朋友。  
看病。

不知为何这几个简单的词让带土突然升起莫名其妙的危机感，什么朋友？看什么病？但他知道以自己现在的立场根本问不出这样的话。

“抱歉，我看您的气质真的很像医生。”带土笑道。  
“以前我的确是医生，现在不做了而已。”卡卡西也笑，“您的眼光很准。”

为什么不做了呢…？

带土暗地里咬嘴唇，不可以越界，你是五好青年，追求是个循序渐进的过程，不可以逼迫对方太紧！

“我现在的工作是小说家。”卡卡西似乎看出了他的欲言又止，补充道。虽然没有猜对他的问题，不过这也是带土想知道的信息，带土放轻松了一点，变得好奇心满满，“太厉害了，我可以拜读吗？”

出乎他意料的是，卡卡西突然脸红了。

戴着口罩的确很难看出来，但是只能怪他自己过分白皙，一丝血色都格外明显，不多一会儿，耳朵也跟着红了。

这是什么反应啊！！带土看呆了，在内心抓狂，你别这样啊我可是在开车！我又硬了怎么办！！

这个突然变得过分可口的人浑然不觉，他伸手捂住眼睛，“…啊，其实我是个情色小说家。”

带土彻底呆住了，差点把油门当刹车踩。

他的确是想看这个人的每一面，但是他完全没想到这人有这么多年的面，还各个都相背而行。

但是他兴奋的不行，不知是因为眼前人烧的滚烫的侧脸还是看起来跟他牛马不相及的情色小说。他难以解释此时此刻胸膛里燃烧着的东西，如此炙热又轻狂，他盯着副驾驶上的人因为羞耻侧头而露出的白皙脖颈，只想狠狠地咬上去。

这是认准猎物的兽性。

“情色小说啊，那我更想拜读了。”兽性之下宇智波带土话不过脑的说了出来。

卡卡西移开捂着眼睛的手，吃惊的看着他。

然后等带土终于意识到这句话多么像性骚扰时，脸红的就变成他了。


	2. Chapter 2

事情是怎么发展到如今这个样子的？

男人想不明白。

那些温暖而平淡的日子仿佛就在昨天，他还能想起那一张张脸——笑着看着他的每一张。连同现在在床上昏迷不醒的这一张。

这家伙也会笑啊。男人用力钳住身下人的下巴，想认真看看这张脸。昏睡中的人从剧痛中清醒过来，身体本能的开始挣扎，捆绑起来的双手无力的推拒着他的胸膛。于是他狠狠拽了那柔顺的银发。

绷紧的身体软了下去。

从来都是这样，如果不给予他疼痛，他永远不知道听话。男人想，舔舐着身下人身上某一处伤口，如愿以偿的听到到一阵颤抖的呻吟。他永远——永远不知道听话，而自己也永远不知道这家伙到底在想什么。

不过没关系，不听话的话，绑起来就好了。  
不知道他在想什么的话，就折磨他到无力思考。

现在的状况让男人很满意。所以他恩赐一样轻轻亲吻了身下人破损的嘴唇。  
看，我们还是能和平相处的，不是么。

-  
那次美妙的“约会”之后整整两天，48小时，2880分钟，带土没见过隔壁邻居一面。  
所以他快抓狂了。

他暴躁的整理了那个巨大的衣柜，那些看起来奇形怪状但其实价格不菲的衣服全部被他打包扔到了八百年不去一次储物间。  
尔后他又用更加价格不菲（他不在乎这个）成熟商业风格的衬衫西装还有看起来成熟大气休闲装填满了衣柜（成熟，没错，他强调了两遍成熟）。  
然后他把那件有些小了的、约会时候穿的白衬衫挂在客厅里，心想着哪天去买个玻璃展柜。

他暴躁的清洗了所有厨房用品——所有的器具都经久未用沾满了灰尘，他边洗边开始想象未来的某一天，卡卡西先生能坐在沙发上——就是自己面前这一个沙发——而他将端上自己的手作咖啡、猕猴桃汁或者黑森林红豆糕。  
卡卡西先生会弯着眼睛说谢谢。  
这个想象让他打碎了一个碟子，不过这不重要。

做完这一切之后，他暴躁的坐在沙发上，眼巴巴的盯着自己的手机。

距卡卡西上次回复他的短信，已经过了六个小时了。

那天晚上回到家，带土兴奋异常，本以为自己会失眠，没想到洗过澡躺在床上就飞快的睡了过去，晚安都停在输入栏没有发送。

第二天早晨，带土穷尽了自己的语文功底，给卡卡西发了一条八百字论文，描绘了自己昨天能和卡卡西吃饭心情的激动，过程中的快乐，以及感谢他陪伴自己度过美妙时光。

可是直到那天晚上他才收到卡卡西的回复。回复也很简略，附了个微笑的颜文字。

之后的两句对话时间间隔也很长，这不由得让带土有些担心。他想起卡卡西礼貌的言谈举止和温和的气场，觉得他实在不像是故意不回复短信的人。

他坐在沙发上紧皱眉头，摩挲着自己的手机

是不是病了？带土想，他想起卡卡西被人打的青紫的脸，真的是打架的话，身上的伤口应该也不少吧。  
他似乎是自己一个人住，如果发烧了要怎么照顾自己？

带土开始焦虑。  
他猛的从沙发上站起，又慢慢的坐下。

自己如果过去敲门会不会太过唐突了呢？只是一起吃了一顿饭的邻居而已。也许卡卡西先生只是不想理我怎么办？

他飞速膨胀的情绪强迫他丢掉上面的想法来保持平静。不可能的，卡卡西先生这么温柔的人，肯定是遇到了什么困难才不回复短信。而我也只是作为一个与邻为善的五好青年，去问候一声罢了。  
如果卡卡西没有事我立刻就走。

他又站了起来，踌躇片刻，向门口走去。他的心脏又开始疯狂跳动，血液上涌，耳畔嗡鸣。再见到隔壁邻居的激动仿佛已经压过了刚才还让他焦虑万分的担忧。  
他搞不明白自己的心情，究竟是真的担心卡卡西先生，还是窥私癖在作祟？

现在带土站在卡卡西门前，深吸一口气。

自己又是尾随又是言语性骚扰，现在又在晚上十点多穿着睡衣敲响隔壁单身男子的门，好像真的是个彻头彻尾的变态了。

于是变态抬起手，敲了敲门。

他本来还想趁着门后应答的间隙再平复一下自己乱跳的心脏，结果不过十几秒，门就已经打开了。

……不是，卡卡西先生，就算你是个男人，但是面对晚上十点多趁着月黑风高来敲你房门的人，不应该先问问身份和来访目的吗？这么毫无防备的开门是要怎样？

带土心里顿时充满了老母亲的担忧，可是当他看到门后的人，就什么都忘了。

房间内没开大灯，所以玄关处仅有的光源只有带土背后走廊的灯光。它是那么恰到好处的映在卡卡西的脸上，让所有的伤痕一览无余。

比起两天前，颧骨处多了一处伤痕，右眼眼眶发青，唇角的破损更加严重，再往下看，白皙脖颈上是两天前绝对没有的掐痕。

他穿着白色的睡袍，脸色几乎是同样的惨白。

有什么在沸腾，岩浆一般填满了带土整个胸膛，然后蔓延到四肢百骸。他忘记了说话，只是在炙热的情绪中，阴沉的盯着这些伤痕，向屋内跨了一步。

卡卡西也后退了一步。带土肉眼可见他的紧张，身体肌肉绷紧，瞳孔扩大。他本能的微微抬手做出抵御的动作，但是却让带土直接看到了白皙手腕上绳索的痕迹。

带土又前进了一步，这样他彻底进入了卡卡西的家中。卡卡西看着防盗门在带土身后沉重的自动闭合，眼睛里的光线彻底消失。  
然后他闭上眼睛。

带土突然清醒过来。  
他仍然极其愤怒，但是找回了思考的能力，他打量着卡卡西的伤痕，看着他闭着眼睛站在那儿——一副任人鱼肉的姿态。  
这是随便我做什么的意思？  
这是无论谁进入屋内都随便做什么的意思？

而且自己毫无道理的强行进入房间，卡卡西也没问一句话。他一句话也没说。

为什么？

“…这些伤口是怎么回事？”带土终于出声问道。

声音好像突然打破了凝固的氛围，时间重新开始流动，他看见卡卡西立刻睁开眼睛，漂亮的双眼一瞬不瞬的看着他。

然后他飞快的、极其熟练地带好了面具——不是口罩，而是他本能一样的社交策略。弯起眼睛，翘起嘴角，紧绷的身体也放松下来。他抬起一只手，笑着，好像刚才被吓得魂不附体的人不是自己。“晚上好。带土君这么晚来我家有什么事？”

“伤口是怎么回事？”带土又问了一遍。

“嘛，不是都和你说了吗，前几天和别人打了一架。”卡卡西说，轻描淡写的移开目光，“既然来了就是客人，家里有点乱，别介意。”

明明整洁的不像话。

他试图走开，下一刻被带土用力抓住了手腕。

“两天前可是没这个伤痕的，”带土握着手腕，将捆绑的痕迹横在两人之间，像要流血一样触目惊心的红。卡卡西移开目光，有些僵硬的把手腕挣脱回来。

终于把他的面具打碎了一点。

“我们的关系应该还没有那么亲密吧带土君？你只是我的邻居，我好像没有义务要告诉你我的所有事情哦。”卡卡西笑着，退了半步。

“不要装糊涂卡卡西先生，这两天你应该已经察觉到我的态度，我是在追求你。你现在一副明显被人暴力伤害的模样，我不管是不可能的，”带土又逼近了卡卡西一步，他们几乎要贴在一起，“所以，我也不怕你讨厌我，要么你告诉我真相，要么我就直接报警，顺便说一句，我姓宇智波。”

没人不知道本市公安系统就是姓宇智波的。

卡卡西似乎要被这个人的无耻气笑了，他瞪着带土，想转个身拉开二人的距离，但是腿一软，直接跪在地上。

带土眼睁睁看着那头银发突然软倒在地，当真气的不行，他一把拽起这人的胳膊，“用不用我扒了你的衣服，看看到底还有多少个更严重的伤口？”

“别碰我。”卡卡西低声说。

“…抱歉。”带土收回手，紧紧握着拳头。他现在脑子就像被生生打了太阳穴一样气的抽痛，他都搞不明白自己为什么会如此愤怒，看着这个人——这个他喜欢的心脏都痛的人完全不把自己当回事的这一面。

又是新的一面。带土想。  
怎么哪里都痛呢。为什么喜欢让人如此疼痛？

他看着卡卡西努力支撑身体站起来，坐在床上，一副即使如此也拒绝合作的模样。带土沉默了片刻，转身就要走，“我去调监控。”

“停下！！”

对方声音变得过于焦急，带土非常想回头看看那个一直都假装波澜不惊的人现在是什么表情。但是他没有，他只是停下了脚步。

“不需要调监控…”卡卡西声音透着虚弱，“我…全都告诉你。”

-  
“男友？？？？？”

宇智波带土从沙发上跳起来，嘴里的勺子掉在地上，他目瞪口呆，心脏发颤，“男友？原来你有男友？？”

卡卡西头疼的扶住额头，“那…前男友，前男友。”

带土重新坐下，平复呼吸。

前男友就好，是前男友就说明，这个可恶的家伙已经是过去式，下一个马上就轮到他了。虽然前男友这个词也足够让他火大了。  
他不觉得自己是要求对方保持绝对贞洁的人，想想也是不可能的，三十岁左右的人了，怎么说都会有过一两段。但是一想，其他人曾经那么真实的得到他现在都没得到的卡卡西，他就又开始火大。

“…你到底要不要听。”卡卡西看着他明显在和自己较劲的样子，皱眉。  
“要，要，”带土连忙说，“他凭什么——”

“也没什么好说的了，就是我前男友不满我的单方面分手，大概隔三差五就来我家强奸我一下泄愤，这么难看我不想报警，况且也没有法律保护被强奸的男人，搬家他也很快会找到，门锁他很会撬，怎么都没有用。”卡卡西轻描淡写，把手里的药膏扔到一边，“说完了。”

带土气的呼吸不畅，难说他气的是这个该死的前男友还是卡卡西这个无所谓的态度。

“我要去杀了他。”带土站起来。  
“我求你别惹事了，你家都是是公安骨干，你要去杀人？”卡卡西站起来重新把他按回沙发上坐着，“我已经满足了你的好奇心，之后不要管了，好不好？”

“我必须要杀了他，”带土像没听见一样说，目光直直的看着前方，“我要把他的肉一片一片割下来，塞进他的嘴里强迫他吃下去，还有他的下面，我要扯出他的肠子，然后…”

带土着迷低头看着自己的手，看着上面沾满的血，他几乎都能嗅到血液的芬芳，黑色从视野边缘向内扩散，他几乎看不了东西了，天和地都为一场谋杀拉好了幕布，只等开场，“…然后我要把他的舌头割下来，做成…”

“带土！！”

“啊？”他呆滞的回过神，歪头看了看卡卡西抓着自己肩膀的手，“你，你刚才叫我什么？”

“…君，带土君。”卡卡西松了口气坐了下来，带土发现他手都在抖，“你怎么了？”带土问，“刚才说到哪儿了？”

“…求你别管这事，我自己会处理好的。”卡卡西说，他白色的睫毛轻轻颤抖，但声音已经恢复冷静。“我和你说也不是为了让你帮我解决这个问题，实际上，我有其他事情拜托你。”

“我怎么可能不管，我必须要管！”带土又开始急，他激动的抓住卡卡西的手臂，“你就让他这么伤害你——”  
“疼…你放开。”卡卡西小声说，因为疼痛目光中带了水汽，带土立刻看呆了。  
“对不起…”带土手足无措，心里的怒气被颜遁没了大半。他为什么这么好看？“但是，但是我必须要保护你。”

“你搬来我家住吧。”  
“不可能，”卡卡西说，“我绝对不会搬家。”  
带土料到他会拒绝，下一刻他决定抛出他认为卡卡西绝对不会同意的第二选项，让对方觉得第一选项还能考虑考虑，这是谈判中的黄金技巧。  
于是他点点头说，“那你就让我做你的男朋友。”

卡卡西沉思了一下，也点点头，“那就这么办吧。”

带土嘴里的勺子第二次掉到了地上。

-  
“但是我绝对不会搬去你家住的，你也不会搬来我家。”卡卡西说。

此时带土已经飘飘欲仙，说什么都点头。

卡卡西叹了口气。在谈话中答应一个可以接受并且可以做诡的第二选项，避开突出问题的第一选项，也是谈判中的黄金技巧。

“那么带土君，我要拜托你下一件事。”

带土也正色，他想起来刚才卡卡西说，告诉他真相是为了拜托他另一件事。他看着卡卡西艰难的蹲下身，拿出床头柜里的一打东西。

带土接了过来。是照片。  
而且全部都是卡卡西。

有读书的侧脸，眉头微微紧锁；有孤独走在街上的背影，修长的背影显得那么哀伤；有走出医院时，带着口罩，目光不经意扫过了镜头——带土终于看见了穿着白大褂的卡卡西。

带土激动的把这些照片捂在胸口，“这些是送给我的吗？！！”  
“不是，”卡卡西拿起一张照片（落雪粘在他的头发上，他正仰头看着天空），翻了过来。

「20xx年x月x日，你今天换了一件衬衫，酒红色很衬你的肤色，中午的秋刀鱼吃的不多，是不是胃口不太好呢？要注意身体。回家时不要总坐Uber，你永远不会知道司机是怎样的货色，是否在垂涎你的身体，尝试重新开车怎么样？」

带土拿起另一张，翻了过来。

「20xx年x月x日，你没有听话，还是穿的那么少，如果你下次再这样，我就要往你的水杯里放奇怪的东西了。知道了吗？」

这张是卡卡西仰头喝水，可以看到精致的喉结。

“stalker.”带土说。  
“没错，这个是…”卡卡西顿了顿，“这个人比我的前男友更让我恐惧。这些来历不明定期放在邮箱里的照片，也是我前男友对我施暴的主要原因。”

带土低头看这些照片，那些在过往岁月里他没机会看到的卡卡西，没办法参与的卡卡西的生活，全都展现在自己面前。他已经开始嫉妒了。

他从没见过卡卡西的酒红色衬衫。他只见过色素缺乏的卡卡西。

“你为什么这么受欢迎啊…”带土慢慢的说。“为…为什么要那么多人喜欢你？”

他抬头，看见卡卡西紧紧盯着他，似乎很担心他做出什么别的反应。

“不许再叫我带土君，”片刻后，带土冷酷的宣布，顺便把所有照片塞进衣服口袋里，“只叫我带土。”

“带土。”卡卡西松了一口气，弯着眼睛笑了。他走向冰箱，“要不要再来一块红豆糕？”

“要。”


	3. Chapter 3

如果那时，自己是清醒着的，结果会怎么样呢？  
如果那时，没有做那个最坏的决定？

痛，很痛。浑身都被烧灼，又冷的可怕，珍视的人近在咫尺，垂着身体，像是死去了。  
已经死去了。  
僵硬的手指抠挖着被浓烟熏黑的土地，想再握住一丝属于她的气息也好。张开眼睛是红的，闭上眼睛也是，明明身在白天却如同地狱。

这里是地狱吧。他想。  
半边身体浸透了血液，这不是他的血，血液的主人已经被他用刀一片一片割下了肉，扯出了肠子，舌头被做成——

别救我。带土拼命的喊出声。但是没有声音，被割去舌头的好像是他。  
求求你不要救我！！！！

-  
又做噩梦了。带土睁开眼睛，呆滞的看着天花板。

相似的痛感，紧迫感，濒死感，每次醒来，都觉得自己从生死边缘走了一回。  
不想再经历第二次，却一次一次的侵入他的梦境。  
难道是自己恐怖游戏玩儿多了？带土坐了起来，挠挠头，看了下时间，已经九点多了。

他迟疑的看着手机，被睡意冻结的思维慢慢开始高速运转，昨天晚上发生的事疯狂灌进他的大脑。

他慢慢睁大了眼睛。  
然后手忙脚乱的掀开枕头，看见了一打照片。

我不是在做梦！！！  
他从床上跳了起来，差点掀翻了床头柜，兴奋的好像胸口里塞满了轻飘飘的棉花糖。他想立刻跑去隔壁捶门亲亲抱抱求摸摸，毕竟是男朋友了！带土兴致勃勃，做什么都是可以的！

可到了门口又想起卡卡西昨晚千叮咛万嘱咐不要随便去家里找他，目前他身体虚弱需要休息，而且作为小说家（此刻带土红了脸）也需要安静的创作环境。  
带土踯躅一番，最后决定当个乖宝宝。

他翻出手机，打开卡卡西的短信聊天界面，最后一条信息还是他昨晚跑去敲门前发的。他嘿嘿笑着，把旗木卡卡西几个正了八经的大字，改成了笨卡卡。

他也不知道为什么取这个外号（或者说昵称），总之这个可爱的名字就这么跳到了脑海里。宇智波带土觉得自己真的是天才中的天才。

-  
“醒来了吗？——来自你隔壁的男朋友”

带土红着脸点下发送键，静等了三分钟没有回信，叹了口气。应该是没醒吧，看他昨天那个虚弱的样子…所以说为什么不让我住在他家啊！明明还可以给他做早餐！

带土在床上滚了三滚，突觉自己像个刚恋爱达成的少女，连忙粗重的清了清嗓子以正自己的男子气概。然后他从枕头下拿出那些照片。

他昨天已经看了，所有照片的落款，单名一个鸢字，除此之外没有其他文字类的个人信息。

但不得不说，这名叫鸢的Stalker太会拍了。

当然，卡卡西本人就非常好看，但是这些照片，似乎连他独一无二的气质都摄了进去，照片里的人情绪有很多，温柔的，孤冷的，落寞的…但每一种，都透着触摸不到的疏离感。

和他本人一模一样。

带土想起昨天晚上，卡卡西刚开门，被莫名的恐惧压迫而僵直的身体和空洞的双眼，觉得那时候是他目前为止唯一一次触及卡卡西内核的时候。

想到这里他又有些烦躁。太多事他想不通，为什么昨晚卡卡西明明恐惧也放任他进入房间，为什么明明感觉到危险，还会闭上眼睛？

带土恍了神，摇了摇头。继续翻看这些照片，每个照片后面都标明了时间，带土找出了他们之中最早的那一张。

是穿白大褂的卡卡西。他神色匆忙的从医院门口走出来，口罩戴在下巴下面，这时他的眼睛上还没有疤痕。

「20xx年x月x日，这是一份来自过去的祭奠。两年前的你刚刚当上科室主任，是否会想到有今天这一天？」

标明时间是五年前，所以这个是七年前的照片？带土凑近了看，那时候的卡卡西气场似乎更锋利一些，头发乱翘，小脸冰冷又素净。

真可爱，来哥哥怀里。带土不禁花痴了30秒，然后仔细看这些文字。

他琢磨不出一个所以然。

带土已经意识到，他对卡卡西的了解太少，这也不怪他，毕竟才认识三天就成为了男朋友。他们现在和陌生人其实没什么差别。

这样的认知让他焦躁，却又让他更加兴奋。他看着手里的照片，就像看着一袋未拆封的糖果礼包。

他的，他的，都是他的。

带土舔了舔嘴唇，回想起昨天晚上卡卡西睡袍下身体的轮廓。白皙的手腕被他紧紧握在手里感受得到脉搏，还有他被恐惧支配时放大的瞳孔和细小的颤抖——

空气逐渐变得燥热，带土看着七年前的卡卡西，又拿起另外一张照片，同时右手伸进了裤子。

照片里卡卡西站在一片落雪的公墓中央，右眼眶发红，伸手拨开额发的动作像是在擦去眼泪。  
左眼包裹着洁白的绷带。

纯洁又堕落。

带土的右手覆盖着自己的下体，他盯着照片中看起来无尽悲伤的人，眼光暗沉，动作却越来越剧烈。一团无法熄灭的火顺着他的血管灼烧，曾经五好青年的他对因为卡卡西产生性幻想这件事多有罪恶感，现在的他就有多无所畏惧。

想象自己正触摸着他斑驳的皮肤，亲吻他撕裂的嘴角，他将触摸他身体的每一处。他将暂时包容他的难以触及，但是随后，他将会把他从里到外彻底解剖。

想更深入了解他。  
想知道他的一切。  
想让他彻彻底底，变成我的。

灭顶的高潮如期而至，带土躺在床上粗重喘息，平息自己的心跳。他阴郁的笑着，随手把手里墓地的那张照片翻到了后面。

毫无感情的黑色印刷体，只写了简短的一句话。

「你在忏悔吗？」

-  
“你在忏悔吗卡卡西！”

“嗯？”对面的人听见这话明显一愣，停下手里的筷子，连咀嚼都停止了。

带土卖足了关子，才哼了一声的说，“忏悔你过了四个小时才回复你男朋友给你发的第一条短信！”

“啊啊，是我的错，”卡卡西笑了起来，给带土夹了一块明太鱼寿司，“对不起啦带土君~”

带土夹起寿司放在嘴里，眯着眼睛看着对面卡卡西慢条斯理的进食。

卡卡西又变成了白天的卡卡西，温和，内敛，毫无破绽。他穿着毛茸茸的高领毛衣，带了金丝眼镜（不吃饭时候还带着口罩），将他的一身伤痕掩饰得滴水不漏。

就像昨晚那些失态，剖白和情绪外露，全都是另一个人。

这让带土很不满。还有他对待自己纵容的、像对待无理取闹的孩子一样的态度，都让他感到不爽。明明问过了，自己比他还大了一岁。

成熟。带土对自己说，要成熟，改变别人对自己的看待方式，就从这一刻做起。所以即使浑身被拘束得难受，他也穿了西装赴约。

“我仔细看了那些照片，”成熟的带土深沉的说，“的确有一些调查思路，我先不动用公安那边的资源，先自己查查看。”

“我相信你。”卡卡西又弯起了眼睛。

不要再对我笑了啊啊啊，我的心脏不能好了！

所有端着的成熟都被一个微笑卸下，带土把脸埋在手臂里。可恶，我为什么这么喜欢他！

“但是为了调查，我必须要问你几个问题，卡卡西…”带土别别扭扭，有点心虚，因为他都不能搞清楚，这是为了调查还是为了满足自己对卡卡西异常的好奇心。

一个才认识三天的男朋友，能越过的界限是多少？何况对方还是这么一个 自己才认识三天就能看出来平日多么严丝合缝的伪装、死都不肯卸下外壳的人？

“但是如果有的问题你不想回答…”带土声音越来越小。

“带土。”

“啊？”突然被叫名字的人吓了一跳。带土心跳加速，唯恐卡卡西对他表达越界的不满，没想到转过头看到卡卡西笑着看着他。

“不论你问我什么，是为什么问的，我都会如实回答你的。”

“你可是我的男朋友啊。”

-  
“首先我想问，第一次收到这样的照片，是什么时候？那一阵是否发生过什么特别的事？”带土用力舒缓被卡卡西撩得快要骤停的心脏，抛出第一个问题。

“五年前，”卡卡西回答，“那时我刚从医院辞职。发生过什么事…”卡卡西思索一样用手指点了点桌子，“我前男友因为车祸住院，到了出院日期的前一天却消失了。所以那一阵我基本上都在忙找他的事。”

“消失了？”

“对，自行离开了医院，没一个人知道他是怎么跑出去的。”卡卡西说，“那之后一周左右，我开始收到照片。”

“当时有采取什么措施吗？”带土问。

“没有。那时基本上每天忙的焦头烂额，四处奔波。照片那时差不多一周一封。”卡卡西说，“三个月后我们找到了我的前男友，就断了，我那时本以为这名Stalker自行放弃了。”

“后来呢？”

“然后大概断了一年左右，照片又开始出现。那时我正和我的前男友同居，他发现了我藏起来的照片，怀疑我出轨，开始更过分的施暴。”

“更过分？？？”带土瞪圆了眼睛，“什么叫更过分？”

“……就是之前还在不影响我日常生活的程度上施暴，后面就变成大概需要躺几天…”卡卡西也觉得难以启齿一样艰难的说，他看了一眼带土难看的脸色，“…我们已经分手了，都过去了。”

“…行吧，”带土咬着牙平息自己的怒火，开始变得不太客气。“你当时为什么从医院辞职？”

“医闹。”卡卡西轻描淡写，“眼睛受伤了，视力无法恢复，不能再执刀。”

伤疤下漆黑的瞳孔直视着带土，像晶莹而无机质的玻璃球。  
是谁忍心在这么美丽的眼睛上狠狠划下一刀？

“判刑了吗？”带土咬牙问。

“没有，事情已经如此，我也不想追究了。”卡卡西安抚他一样笑了笑，笑容里带着带土看不懂的、无意识流露的哀伤。“况且…我也的确做错了事。”

-

「你在忏悔吗？」

-  
从餐厅回家依然是带土开车，他站在车边，看着卡卡西熟门熟路打开副驾驶的门，坐了进去。

他也进入了驾驶位。违和感在作祟，他又想起那些照片里卡卡西坐在驾驶位那一张，那时他似乎在倒车，视线探出车外，抓着双向盘的左手白皙好看。

「20xx年x月x日，当风灌入车窗，你会不会有亡灵扑面而来的既视感？」

这说的是什么鬼故事。

“是从什么时候开始不开车的？”带土平稳驾驶，问道。

“啊，”卡卡西翻了一页手里的书，没抬头，“这个眼睛受伤之后就没开过了。”

骗子。照片里的卡卡西眼睛上已经有伤疤了。

带土紧紧握住方向盘，没有说话。

突然之间好像静的可怕，汽车的微震声，窗外的鸣笛声，都被摒弃于耳后。卡卡西轻轻的翻书，也没有说话。

带土从餐厅出来就一直在掂量这番问话卡卡西如实回答的能有多少。就开车这个问题来看，有些问题可以全盘推翻。

一个人为什么会突然不敢开车了呢？只有一个原因，那就是曾遭遇了车祸。  
即使是只有一只眼睛，也是可以考取驾照的，况且卡卡西的左眼明显还有视力。

所以出车祸的到底是谁？

或者说，一个人有什么理由突然在出院前要消失？

如果说，是逃逸呢？那么一切都解释得通了。

骗子。带土想，你在维护他什么？  
你为什么还要维护他？

心脏开始不可控制的紧缩，车速渐渐提高，路边的景象鬼魅般从车窗外飞掠而过。带土的手死死的抓着方向盘，关节泛白。你忘不掉他。带土想。即使我在这里。

不是说有我就足够了吗？  
不是说只要我活着……

红色的火光黑色的阴影，心脏被炙烤出淋漓的血，带土盯着前方，视野又开始发黑，红色的眼睛，漆黑的手。

他的脚不受控制的踩下油门。

快点，再快点，甩掉他。只要我能从这里开出去，我害怕的事情就不会发生，什么都不会变卡卡西，什么都不会，我们永远都——

“带土！！”

巨大的货车鸣笛声呼啸着擦着他们的车身掠过，带着不绝于耳的尾音，那声音好像是穿越时空，来到这里。

带土踩下了刹车。

刺耳的车轮与路面的摩擦声，身体因为惯性向前猛冲，安全带狠狠勒入身体，像是一把用钝了的刀。

他们终于停在路边。这里已经离家不远，路上人本就不多，昏暗的路灯点缀在夜空中。

一只颤抖的手抓住了他的手。

带土转过头，看见卡卡西血色全无的脸。他的手那么冰冷，抖得那么厉害，却还是紧紧握着他的手。“没事的带土，”他说，努力露出安抚的笑，“没事的。”

车窗没开，但是带土好像真的从迎面扑来的风中，感觉到了亡灵的存在。

他挣脱了卡卡西紧握他的手，转而扳过他的后脑抓住他柔软的银发，对着他的嘴唇狠狠地吻了下去。


	4. Chapter 4

那双唇像想象中一样柔软，带着餐后薄荷糖的丝丝清冷甘甜。带土逐渐加深这个吻，唇舌肆虐，扣着卡卡西后脑的手也越来越用力，像是要把他拆吃入腹。

卡卡西没有丝毫反抗，双手乖顺的垂在身侧，只有在后面快要无法呼吸时，才发出几声零星的喉音。

带土直起了身。

卡卡西坐在副驾驶急促喘息，汲取久违的空气，他脸颊微红，含着生理性泪水的双眼朦胧又亮的惊人。他的嘴唇因为粗暴对待，从还未愈合的伤口渗出了血。

原来嘴唇上的伤口是这么来的。带土想。

他探过身去，双手支撑在卡卡西两侧，逼视着他。

卡卡西也看着他，张了张嘴，却没有说出任何话。

“我要对你做你前男友做过的事。”带土说，“可以吗？”他询问道，身体却越来越近，几乎要贴到卡卡西的耳侧。

卡卡西发出一声自嘲的笑。

带土差点就被这笑声激怒了，他握紧拳头，有那么一瞬间是那么想一拳打在这勾起无谓微笑的嘴角，然后他听见。

“可以啊，”卡卡西笑道，交叠手腕放在他面前，“要不要捆起来？”

-  
狭小空间内无论是温度还是欲望都更容易发酵，黑暗掩藏起所有顾忌和廉耻，继而将所有不该有的情绪翻倍的扩大。

带土在之前卡卡西抓上他的手的时候就硬了。没穿习惯的拘束的西装裤让他憋的更加难受，他粗暴按下卡卡西的手，继而撕扯着卡卡西柔软的毛衣。

卡卡西顺从的配合他脱掉自己的毛衣，然后是裤子。没有一丝抵抗，也没有一丝表情。带土急躁的钳住他的后颈强迫他接吻，分开他的腿嵌入其中，在他无法控制的喉音中熟练的抚摸他的全身——就好像他做过无数遍一样。

完美的身体上那些别人留下来的伤痕——脖颈处的掐痕，腰侧和腹部的淤青，还有伤痕累累的膝盖——一切的一切都让他怒火中烧，却更情欲灼身。这太超过了，他从未想过有一个人能让自己如此这般失去理智——他的灵魂像是被撕成了两半，一半因为触目惊心的伤口心痛的几乎要死掉，一半叫嚣着将更多的伤痕印在这具身体上。

拥抱他，占有他，让他快乐，让他哭泣。

移开唇舌让卡卡西不至于窒息，冰冷的耳垂像糖果一样柔软甜美，在侧颈留下蜿蜒的水痕之后，他用舌舔舐了一下肩膀处的牙印，然后狠狠咬了上去。

如愿以偿的听见身下人一声隐忍的痛吟。

“他也是这么咬你的么？”带土沙哑的问，“真像一条狗。”

卡卡西侧过头不说话，带土摩挲过他呼吸时起伏的肩胛和裸露的脊背，然后顺着臀线向下摸去——干涩狭小的入口在他的触摸下瑟缩发抖。

卡卡西明显在他摸上来时候激烈的抖了一下，身体不受控制的往后撤，后背却已经死死顶在车门上，带土还没想好怎么办，他就像泄了气一样用光裸的胳膊挡住眼睛，“手套箱里有。”

带土狐疑的摸向副驾驶前面的抽屉，果然摸到一个管状物，拧开挤出来的粘稠透明液体滴在卡卡西光裸的大腿上，“你怎么知道——”

接下来被堵住嘴的人变成了他。

卡卡西欺身向前，左手搂住他的脖子，将自己的嘴唇送上去，右手抓着带土已经被挤上润滑液的手，送到自己的下面。

温热的躯体覆盖上来，带土仅有的理智直接爆炸了。

”要做就做，不要废话。“卡卡西含糊的说，接着被粗暴按在座椅上，带土分开他的两条腿，粘腻的手指不算温柔的捅了进去，他咬住自己的痛吟，拼命克制自己禁不住的发抖——现在还是穿毛衣的天气，而他的肩膀直接蹭在冰冷的玻璃上。但这不是发抖的最主要的理由。

随之而来的剧烈疼痛让他几乎叫出了声。他从来都不会好好扩张，卡卡西想，不过本就没有这个必要，自己不是什么需要精心对待的角色。不充足的润滑和进入时笨拙的动作让他眼神逐渐浑浊，他咬着自己的手腕，等待着更加粗暴的攫取。

一只手，从后面揽住了他的背。

冰冷的温度被隔离，取而代之的是炙热的掌心。带土抱起他，让他靠在自己的怀里。性器一寸一寸进入身体，卡卡西失了声，无力的张着嘴拼命呼吸着，带土托着他的臀部，放缓他的动作。

彻底进去之后卡卡西伏在带土肩膀上吸气，感觉到带土炙热的手抚摸着他，帮他舒缓因为疼痛绷紧的背部肌肉，他不禁有些愕然，“你不必…”

“应该少废话的是你，”带土咬牙切齿，“你到底知不知道我有多喜欢你。”

他低头凑到他耳边，“别把我当成你的前男友。”

啊，你不是他。卡卡西差点笑了出来，你当然不是他，因为你以为你喜欢我。

-  
理智和疯狂仅有一线之隔。

如何控制握住那漂亮手腕的力度，如何在亲吻他嘴唇时控制住不去狠狠揪住他的银发强迫他仰起头，如何在看见他虽近在咫尺但仍无法触及的眼神时，克制住一拳打上去的冲动。

让他疼痛。一个声音说，让他无法思考，他就会看你了。

带土粗暴的捅了进去。因为疼痛颤抖的身体让他更加兴奋，那片蚀骨入髓的温热柔软啃噬着他所剩无几的理智。漂亮的眼睛仅仅是因为进入就盈满泪水，放大的瞳孔看着他又像在透过他看着别人。

胸膛因为逐渐急促的心跳变得疼痛，我在这里啊，双手微微颤抖的想要伸向那看起来脆弱的脖颈，他确信自己能留下比现在的还漂亮的指痕。我还在这里啊，你怎么能……

占有他，侵犯他，让他除了你之外，无法再思考别的事情，他活该，他该受到惩罚——

暗色的残片血淋淋的从视网膜上刮过，他好像真的看见了——在他不熟悉的房子里，床上，地板上，沙发上，浴室中，甚至厨房里，被迫彻底打开容纳属于他的一切的身体，用疼痛标记过的属于他的皮肤，他会哀求，会叫自己的名字，会在用暴力和性欲打碎的外壳中，脆弱的暴露真正的自我。

这一切都是那么有诱惑力，带土快要笑出了声，他伸出了手——

在触及那片柔软却冰冷的皮肤时，却突然改变了主意。

比起伤害，带土觉得自己现在更想要一个属于自己的拥抱。

我只是想让你心甘情愿的拥抱我。

怀中柔软的身体发着抖，在一场由暴虐开场的性爱中还未过得一丝快感。他抱着他，抚摸着他冰冷的背部，简直快要委屈得哭出来。

看看我啊。他想。

“你到底知不知道我有多喜欢你。”

西装外套被扔在一边，白衬衫被揉皱，光滑的汗液在两人肌肤交接处滑动，情动之下一切顺理成章，驾驶位的靠背被放平，狭小的空间时间都变得滚烫。

温热紧致的内里哭泣着裹紧侵入的凶器，思维被搅动的浑浊不堪，卡卡西克制不住自己的眼泪，伸出手臂挡在眼前，然后被另一个人温柔拿开。

被迫十指交握，带土支撑在他的身侧，一边和他接吻一边做着如此长情的动作。他在亲吻他，从汗湿的银发，颤抖的睫毛，破损的嘴唇，到身体上每一处伤疤。

他不算温柔，但是温暖的可怕。

“你到底知不知道我有多喜欢你。”这个人又在说。  
“对不起对不起。”这个人又在不知所谓的道歉。  
“看着我。”这个人又提出了要求。

卡卡西不想睁开眼睛，只是随着逐渐混乱的节奏哽咽，身心都像在火焰中滚过。他从里到外完全湿透，却又彻底被灼伤。

太温暖了。他想，在情欲中沉浮失去时间的概念，呼吸间都是甜腻的欲望，光影声色搅动在昏昏沉沉中。

就当我做了一场梦吧。

-  
宇智波带土直挺挺的坐在床上。

他一动不敢动，真的一动不敢动，这样僵直了不知道有多久，才又敢再次小心翼翼的转过头看身边的人。

银色的头发散在枕头上，脸埋在被子里，身体随着呼吸微微起伏。

宇智波带土狠狠掐了自己一下，又咬了自己一口。

我上本垒了？？他目瞪口呆。  
在成为他男朋友的第二天？  
在相识的第五天？？

这是什么火箭般的速度啊——

昨晚发生的事也渐渐清晰，带土几乎捂着脸回忆自己到底做了什么，是我先想要做的。他想。然后他答应了。

卡卡西，卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西。

到底是一种怎样的心情？带土描述不出，只觉得连呼吸都是甜蜜又疼痛的，心脏无法老老实实的呆在胸膛里。他侧躺下来，伸手小心翼翼的枕头上漂亮的银发。

被子动了。带土还没收回手，就看见卡卡西转过了头。

他不像是自然醒来，更像是噩梦中惊醒，双眼还带着朦胧，就紧盯着带土伸过来的那只手。

带土愣住了。然后慢慢收回手。

“早，早安？”他小心翼翼的说。

卡卡西戒备的状态太像那天晚上在玄关被莫名的恐惧压制住的状态。他到底在怕什么？带土想。

他在怕我吗？

卡卡西迷茫的看了一眼四周，才松了一口气，重新跌回被子里。“怎么在你家。”他在被子里小声说。

“昨晚太晚了，我就直接…嘿嘿嘿。”带土翻了个身，又搂住他。

他觉得卡卡西又僵硬了一瞬间，虽然很快软下了身体，但就像有一根小针嗖的扎破了他胸膛中的气球。他有些讪讪的想收回手，没想到突然被抱住。

“早安，小男朋友。”卡卡西探出头，弯着眼睛笑着看着他。

“小？哪里小？？你给我说清楚…”带土气急败坏的亲了上去，两人交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻。

刚才的一点违和感被打碎了。带土又变得飘飘欲仙，还有点硬了，他看着卡卡西有些茫然的光着身子走向浴室，还从他的床头柜里翻出了新的睡衣。

他怎么……

他怎么知道？带土皱起眉头。

“你怎么知道我的车的手套箱里有润滑剂？？”他大声朝浴室的方向喊。

“因为成年人都放在那里！”卡卡西的声音和着水声传过来。

我难道忘记的是我是个成年人这个事实？今天的宇智波带土也在怀疑人生。

-  
梦境开始变得奇怪。

不再是一如既往的濒死体验，变得如此残暴而色情——一场又一场的春梦。

身为30岁的成年男人，做春梦并不是一件稀奇的事情。但是当他又一次在梦里挥着拳头把卡卡西打到挣扎不能，他开始怀疑自己是不是有什么毛病。

梦的细节那么真实，真实的像他亲身体验过。

五好青年宇智波带土为自己的阴暗面感到难过又愧疚。

他绝对绝对不想伤害卡卡西。这种感情和他希望卡卡西前男友快点死掉一样强烈。他会憎恶每一个给卡卡西带来伤害的人，每次看到卡卡西脸上的、身上的伤口，他会不停谴责自己的无能。

如果自己早一点出现在卡卡西身边，是不是就能从这些伤害下保护他了呢？

但是当这样的梦境出现，他开始怀疑自己，又觉得很委屈。他扔开手里的弗洛伊德，决定去找个真正的哲学家解答一下心里的疑惑。

“你竟然会过来找我。”止水上下打量坐在他实验室门口的宇智波带土，饶有兴趣。  
“我觉得我遇到了严重的感情问题。”带土痛心疾首的说。“止水……”

止水却还拉远了距离看着他，“你是…？”  
“我是你叔！！”带土要气死了，“含辛茹苦把你喂养大的你叔！！”

止水心里有点迷茫，但不动声色的把带土迎进实验室，在他面前摆满了甜食盼望着这能稳定他的情绪，然后才开口问，“到底什么事？”

带土却左顾右盼起来，“化验科现在就你一个人？”  
“你也不看看几点了，人都走光了。”止水为自己接了一杯咖啡，“你呢，这么晚不回家来这里，卡卡西前辈知道吗？”

“你怎么认识卡卡西？！！”带土猛的站起来。

“我…我当然……”止水心中困惑，但表面不好表现出来，他不知道他这个小叔叔又犯了什么病。

“你怎么知道我认识卡卡西？”带土狐疑的看着他。

“嗯……毕竟鼬在搜查科。”他含糊其辞，“你也不太低调啊。”

是这样吗？

也许是这样吧，这半个多月带土过得太过幸福，几乎每天都会卡卡西黏在一起。他们一起出去吃饭，开房做爱，街边拥抱亲吻。除了卡卡西坚持不要他进自己家门，也很排斥在带土家做爱之外，一切都很完美。

哦，还要再加上那些莫名其妙的噩梦。

“我去接个电话，在这等我一下。”止水说。

止水为什么叫卡卡西前辈？

带土感觉自己头有点疼，他用一把叉子把一块红豆糕碾得粉碎。

他怎么知道卡卡西……

他怎么知道………？

手套箱里的润滑剂，浴室的位置，床头柜里的睡衣。

“怎么在你家…”第一次本垒卡卡西醒来之后说的第一句话。

他怎么知道这是我家？

有什么东西呼之欲出。心脏像是囚禁野兽的摇摇欲坠的牢笼，挣扎着一下一下跳动。他按住心脏，同时也按断了止水的塑料叉子。

“你在干嘛？！”止水回来心疼的看着桌子上一片狼藉的甜食，“你不爱吃红豆糕了吗？”

“止水，帮我化验个东西。”带土出神的盯着虚空中的某一处，说道。

止水简直被这神经病的亲戚折磨出一身冷汗，巴不得赶紧把他送走，“行行行，是什么？”

带土递给他一张照片。

止水接过照片，看见卡卡西前辈站在墓前。时光压缩了五年的份额凝固在此刻，他的灵魂永远站在这里。

「你在忏悔吗？」

“帮我化验一下这个印刷体的墨迹。”带土说，“我觉得里面有血的味道。”


	5. Chapter 5

躲在暗处让他觉得安全而舒心。

他就像不能碰触阳光的肮脏的吸血鬼，整个身影都埋藏在树木的阴影中，带着兜帽，手里掂着一个沉甸甸的相机。

也许人人都会叫他Stalker，但是他觉得自己是个具有浓浓艺术情怀的‘美丽’的见证者、记录者。他会拍很多东西，用肉眼感知美好与感动，再用照片封存，彻底留下来。

比如现在。

他举起相机，将镜头对准几个从警察局出来的人。

这个扎了个小辫子，眼神安静又锐利的是鼬，喜欢吃团子，小时候就一脸苦大仇深嫉恶如仇，最后如愿入了搜查科。他没什么好拍的。  
短发卷毛穿白大褂的这一个叫止水，性格温和又腹黑，爱好是揪鼬的小辫子和自己互怼。啧，他也没什么好拍的。  
这个粉头发的，他也认识。是他主治医生的徒弟，要问他为什么会有主治医生，讨厌啦阿飞也不知道哦，阿飞明明最正常了。

他将相机对准最后一个人。

咔。  
咔。  
咔。

镜头不停的聚焦，拍摄，将这个人从警局到自己的车里这段时间剪成零散的碎片。

风彻底吹透他单薄的白色衬衫，让他瘦削的身体轮廓一览无遗。他脸色苍白，嘴唇毫无血色，左眼白色绷带，再加上白色的头发，整个人都快要融进灰白的天空。

明明说了叫他好好吃饭。

他躲在树后紧紧攥着拳头。明明说了让他穿多一点，明明说了受伤了就不要四处奔波，眼睛恶化了怎么办，这个废物，该进垃圾桶的垃圾，听不懂人话吗？宇智波带土是谁啊，根本不值得他这么消耗自己。

一瞬间的巨大的愤怒令他汗毛直立，但下一瞬间他又立刻冷静下来，迷恋的隔空触摸着镜头后面的人的身影，又像被太阳灼伤一样收回手。

我只有你了。他想，看着他开着车绝尘而去的方向。我只有你了。

应该杀了宇智波带土这个家伙。阿飞盘算着，他只会把你的人生搞得一团糟。他这个人傲慢自大又只会无能狂怒，保护不了任何人。

不管是琳，还是你。

等到一切结束了，就让我把你藏起来吧。

-  
“想知道五年前一场车祸的细节？”

鼬皱眉，看着这个又找上自己的小叔叔。

但是他这次比起止水有了足够的心理准备，虽然瞒住了卡卡西前辈（他跟着止水一起这么称呼这位前医生），但毕竟已经和各方沟通过了。他看着眼前变了个人一样的宇智波带土，不禁陷入沉思。

如果一个人的灵魂发生了质变，他还是原来的那个人吗？  
他还能被叫做原来的名字，拥有那个人全部的社会关系吗？

虽然进行着这样的哲学思考，他还是把早就准备好的档案袋甩给自己的小叔叔。

“那一年本市全部车祸案件都在这里，为了隐私考虑，全部受害者已经打码处理。”鼬站起身，拍拍他的肩膀将他送出办公室。

希望这是对的选择吧。

“你多保重，小叔叔。”

-  
带土觉得自己已经触及某些真相的边缘，但却仍在迷雾之中。

止水的化验结果还没出来，这期间他去做了早就应该去做的、但由于一直沉浸在恋爱的喜悦中几乎完全忘记、委托人也丝毫不去提醒他去做的另一件事。

他手里拿着卡卡西给他的照片，一张一张翻看。

此刻他甚至难以沉浸在卡卡西的美貌之中，这对他来说简直是出了大问题。

他之前就很困惑。他丝毫不能解释为什么自己对摄影这么熟悉，就像是肌体记忆，一切都在他的脑子里。当他看到那些照片，就立刻能想到拍摄者的远近，镜头选择，拍摄方位。

我是一个摄影爱好者吗？带土皱眉，可是我根本什么都…

他又想起自己车内被遗忘的、但卡卡西却记得润滑剂，为了继续理性分析他机智的打住了深入思考的念头。

还有照片纸。

这不是普通的照片纸，但悲哀的是带土几乎立刻认出了它的型号。

他拿起电话，借用止水的名字咨询了本市几家大的摄影器材购入商，得知唯一一家卖这种贵的要死的相片纸的店铺的购买记录里，宇智波的姓氏大名在册。

他头痛欲裂，把头埋在枕头里。就在他试图把自己闷死的时候，手机叮了一声。

他手忙脚乱的拿起手机，看到屏幕上笨卡卡三个大字，几乎委屈得要哭出来。

都是这个人的错！！

-  
今天的约会地点是他们第一次一起吃饭的那个“老样子”，带土心不在焉的把咸味土豆泥挖进嘴里，漫不经心的咀嚼。

“你今天怎么爱吃这个。”卡卡西把自己的份的土豆泥也推了过去，“平时你可是一口都不吃的。”

名曰咸甜党之争实则调情的活动每顿饭都在进行，但今天带土没这个心情。

他搞不懂这一切的违和感到底意味着什么，残缺的现实就像一只只露出枝端末节来引诱你深入，等你靠近了才发现真相是流着脓水血水的，怪兽。

带土不知道该不该碰它。如果碰了的话，会付出什么代价？他盯着对面露出有些担忧的表情的卡卡西。这个代价，他承受的起吗？

“卡卡西……”

“嗯？”

“我……”我是不是忘记了什么？我们是不是之前就认识？我到底……

“我们做吧。”

卡卡西一愣，看了看窗外，有些为难的说，“现在是白天。”

“我们做吧，求你了。”他快疯了。

-  
滚烫的性爱应该是最好的情绪抒解方式，纠缠不清的躯体，暧昧交接的皮肤，液体和心跳的交换，带土恨不得割下自己的一半心脏，送给眼前默默无言承受自己莫名其妙焦躁的人。

光线如此赤红炙热像是触摸一下就会烧成灰烬，惧怕阳光的人拉上窗帘假装现在是夜晚。他是如此不堪，只能行走于黑夜，罪行已经刻在心脏上，却还要受害人抚慰他的痛苦。

带土亲吻他流泪的眼睛，猜不透这是不是生理性泪水，毕竟他们都有些心不在焉。

现在卡卡西身上的伤口已经好的差不多了，前男友已经消失半个多月，久到带土都快忘记这个人的存在。

他又想起自己的梦。

我是否也有伤害他的欲望？  
或者说…我也曾伤害过他吗？不论用什么方式？

“卡卡西。”

“嗯？”事后略带鼻音的沙哑。

“你恨你的前男友吗？”

“不恨。”卡卡西说。

“为什么不恨？他明明——”

“因为…爱是没有那么容易转变成恨的，生活不是小说，从来就没有那么戏剧化的情感突变。就算关系中有多大的变故，通常也只会爱恨交加，难以自洽，折磨一生。”卡卡西的声音低低的，他笑了一声，“而我不想那么累，既然爱过，那就不要恨了吧。”

“那你爱我吗？”带土无比焦急的想得到认证，心脏都快要跳出胸膛，“你爱我吗？”

卡卡西弯起眼睛，“我爱你啊。”

流泪的冲动那么突然，带土眼睛酸涩，手忙脚乱，胸膛内的氧气似乎被彻底抽离，问题问出口的时候他还没意识到，他愿意为听到这个答案付出多大的代价，甚至付出灵魂。

“那…”他的声音有点哽住了，他恼怒自己为什么这么爱哭，“那你爱的是我，还是宇智波带土这个名字，这具身体，还是别的什么？如果我根本不……”

“带土。”

带土愣愣的看着卡卡西支撑起身体，面对着他。

“我是一个怕麻烦的人，如果爱一个人，便会爱他的所有，不管是名字，身体，还是他的每一面。”卡卡西伸出手臂搂住带土的脖子，带土猝不及防陷入一个温暖至极的拥抱之中。

“所以别怕，”卡卡西的声音似乎从他的心脏传来。

“……至少现在。”

-  
他们又一起吃了晚饭，全程带土都像刚刚被暗恋的前辈告白的女高中生，周围围绕着成吨的粉红色泡泡，让人避之不及。

他们最后在门口交换了一个吻，然后回到各自家中。

带土坐在沙发上，拿出了一直被他放在车子后座，看一眼就要被烫伤的档案袋。

每次接近真相的过程都像抵着刀刃行走。

但是他想要搞明白，这个Stalker为什么会选择在卡卡西的前男友出车祸（逃出医院）后给他寄照片，这个时间点是否意味着什么。

而且他几乎笃定，卡卡西也在那场车祸之中，由于车祸PTSD，所以不能开车。

一切是不是都和车祸有关？

既然卡卡西已经明令带土不可以去查他的前男友，他没办法去调监控，从卡卡西那里什么也问不出来，所以求助鼬是唯一的方法。

他打开了档案袋，把资料摊在眼前的桌子上。然后打开电脑，一一查询。

用年龄和性别缩小范围，最后目标只有二十余条，带土在搜索栏输入车祸地点和细节，查看着各类新闻。

〖雾隐路重大恶性交通案件〗

带土点了搜索。档案里简略写明案件当事人的性别年龄，伤亡情况，车祸造成的损伤，处理结果，这些都看不出什么，他需要更多的信息。

一长串的新闻在网页上出现，他点进去一则报道视频。

“20xx年5月x日，位于城郊的雾隐路发生恶性交通事故，由路面监控视频我们可以看到，监控画面中…”

宽阔且人迹稀少的路面展现在带土眼前，带土的心脏突然开始不受控制的疯狂跳动。

“…事发路段出现黑色轿车A，沿规定路线平稳行驶…”

——卡卡西看到我们应该会很惊讶吧。棕发女孩在后座护着大大的花篮，笑着说。带土哼了一声，琳你太惯着他了，就为了他从隔壁市跑回来——

“……车牌号为xxxxx的黑色吉普车B也出现在监控内，处于逆行状态，时速达110km/h，远超路段限速…”

——带土！！前面！！——

带土扔掉鼠标，在沙发上紧紧抓着头发，发出濒死般的怒吼。周围的线条开始扭曲，所有家具、墙壁、甚至空气，都在向他传达一种恼人的混响，脏器被践踏，血液都被抽空。  
迎面破碎的挡风玻璃，吹进来的风裹挟着血的味道，他的眼前一片血红，疼到麻木，安全带勒入他的身体，像一把用钝的刀。

——带土！！带土你怎么样——

“…两辆车发生激烈的碰撞，吉普车B车主在肇事后，似乎怕受害车内人报警，再次驾驶车辆连续三次撞击轿车A的车头…”

他尝到了琳的血的味道。

“…然后驾车逃逸…”

本是从后座探过身来查看他的情况的，琳。

琳是谁？

破碎的片段在他眼前疯了一样旋转，温柔的棕发女孩，带土看一眼心都在痛，后座的花篮被撞的粉碎，琳的血和花瓣混在一起。

——祝贺卡卡西升任中心主任！——

可是琳是谁呢？

——你不要这么固执。棕发女孩叹了口气，感情这东西没有输赢，先告白就输了哪有这个道理？

可是，可是他一直觉得我喜欢你啊……带土挠头。

但是我们都觉得他喜欢你，不就够了吗？琳笑着说——

可是，可是卡卡西在哪儿呢？

——琳在哪儿？他疯狂的摇着卡卡西的肩膀，琳在哪儿我要见她…

身穿白大褂，口罩下的卡卡西看不出表情。

他说，琳死了——

带土摸了一把自己的脸，发现自己在哭。

可是卡卡西在哪儿？？？

他眼前发黑，几乎要晕厥过去，过量的情感刺激让他的身体也在应激状态，他理不清头脑里蜂拥而至的片段，但还是颤抖着手继续下拉网页。

雾隐路车祸案件的关联新闻中恰好有他筛选出的车祸案件之一。

〖神无毗桥恶性车祸事件〗

他抖着手点了进去。

“20xx年10月x日，位于南贺川盘山公路附近的神无毗桥上发生恶性事件。车主A劫持受害人B驾车从距水面160m的神无毗桥撞坏水泥制护栏跃入水中。车辆损毁严重，所幸无人死亡，目前车主和受害者已全部送往木叶医院进行治疗。”

“据悉，车主A是南贺川恶性杀人事件的主要嫌疑人，南贺川杀人事件中死者是雾隐路恶性车祸案件的肇事者，此案目前还在调查之中。”

下拉网页中有现场采访和救援的照片，尽管媒体尽职尽责的打码，他也能看出，照片中担架上那具毫无生气沾满血液的身体，他的银发是有多耀眼。

嫌疑人的大头照也在下面。这次他看见了，这个虽然打了码，但仍能看出半张脸上布满可怖伤痕的，怪物。


	6. Chapter 6

当敲门声突然在寂静的夜里响起的时候，卡卡西的心脏开始不受控制的狂跳。

他僵直了身体坐在床沿。  
他知道自己应该立刻开门，他也这样做了，开门的那一刻他还抱着可笑的期望，可当门外的人阴沉的看进来，他就开始控制不住自己细微的发抖。

不是全然的恐惧，经历过太多次，恐惧早已变成麻木，这只是身体对于疼痛的应激反应。看到这个人就想到疼痛，可笑极了，像巴普洛夫的狗。

“你是…”他含糊的发出疑问，喉咙像被塞住，下一刻铁钳般的手抓住了他的肩膀，将他狠狠掼在墙上。

手里还亮着的手机掉在地上。界面上是昨天发的晚安两个字加一个颜文字。

是你。卡卡西想。

没有多余的废话，这是一个活在过去的鬼魂，是谁也不是的男人，他就是这么介绍自己的。一场车祸碾碎了他的半边身体，一场车祸碾碎了他的半边灵魂。

没人喜欢痛苦。

就算卡卡西可以忍耐，可以习惯，他也有献出自己、把自己彻底放在案板上任人宰割的觉悟，但是当疼痛来临时，他的第一个想法还是想逃。

可笑又可耻的本能。

躲避的后果就是他被扯着脚踝从玄关拖到卧室，膝盖狠狠磕在门框上，他疼的冷汗直流，力气全无，任由对方把自己的手绑在床头。

“你倒是和那个赝品相处的很不错。”男人扯开他的睡衣，分开他的腿直至目标，草草的扩张和润滑只是为了自己舒服，血作为润滑更让他愉悦，并且他不在乎身下人是否疼痛。  
“赝品、赝品、赝品。”粗暴的攻势让卡卡西连喘息的间隔都没有，他头脑一片空白，只觉得一把刀彻底劈开他的身体，他闭着眼睛死死的咬住嘴唇，只盼望着一切早点结束。  
“叫出来。”男人挥拳打在他脸上。

于是他颤抖的张开双唇，发出嘶哑的呻吟。

意识彻底游离之前他破碎的想了很多，他想起那句带颜文字的晚安，想起一次又一次黏黏糊糊的吻，想起现在还插在客厅花瓶里的玫瑰。

“你到底知不知道我有多喜欢你。”

“别露出这种眼神。”男人揪住他的头发，“好好看着我”

我在看着你啊，我一直在看着你。

“一起赎罪吧。”男人捏着他的脸在他耳边嘶声说，“一起下地狱吧。”

-  
醒来的时候带土头痛欲裂，眼前发黑，就像被人狠狠打了一顿。

他平躺在床上，过了好久才缓和了自己想吐的欲望。  
他昨天不是应该在沙发上看车祸档案吗？他捂住眼睛。为什么会在床上……

车祸。

卡卡西。

他突然跳起来，鞋子都来不及穿就向门口跑去。

卡卡西，他现在必须见到卡卡西，他有太多问题想要问他，以至于他无从开口。但是一股强烈的愿望让他控制不住自己，他必须见到卡卡西，确保他平安无事…

昨天新闻图片上垂死的银发男人深深刻在他的脑海中，警a车，担架，血，——

“卡卡西！！”  
举起拳头，他刚想捶门，却发现厚重的防盗门松松的虚掩着一条小缝。

这不正常。  
绷紧的神经在大脑中拉响警报，一瞬间他几乎忘记怎么呼吸。  
为什么没锁门？

猛的拉开门冲了进去，这是自半个月前那晚他第一次进入卡卡西家，而那晚他也只去了客厅。但是现在他却像安装了导航仪一样直接冲进了卧室。

卡卡西像失去知觉一样躺在床上。

深蓝色的被子盖在他身上，但是带土仍然能清晰的看见，他脸上，肩膀处，那些新鲜到刺目的青紫伤痕。

“…卡、卡卡西？”

眼前未苏醒过来的人和新闻报道里模糊的身影重叠，他不能控制的后退了一步，脑袋疼的像是有一根针从太阳穴直接贯穿。“卡卡西？！！”

卡卡西醒了。

他痛苦的慢慢睁开眼睛，眼神慢慢聚焦，迷茫的看向卧室门口的发声体。带土冲了过去，他急切的想确认卡卡西的身体状况，但是他看见，卡卡西看他的眼神立刻恐惧起来。

再没有无聊的社交策略和一丝不苟的外壳，刚睡醒的他展现了他对带土最本能的反应，他挣扎着半倚着床头，两只手臂挡在脸前。

被子的滑落让光裸的身体暴露更多的伤痕，手腕上绳索的痕迹触目惊心。

这绳索甚至还扔在地板上。

带土停下脚步，愣住了。

卡卡西在几秒内飞快的清醒过来，放下手臂，他再次看向愣在床边的人，确认他的身份，“带土…？”他嘶哑着嗓音，试探性的叫他的名字。

带土后退了一步。

他的头很疼。从睡醒之后一直如此，杂乱的、不知所谓的片段一直在脑海中疯狂旋转。

此时他又是如此愤怒，那愤怒像一团不熄灭的火在他体内横冲直撞。因为他意识到发生了什么。

昨晚，卡卡西的前男友来过了。

他又一次没保护好卡卡西，让这种暴行再次发生，他是如此痛恨将这一切施加于卡卡西身上的人，可是为什么…

为什么脑海中的画面和这间卧室完美的重叠？

他的那些残暴的梦境，那些他本以为只是他阴暗面作祟的梦境，底色在他面前徐徐展开，梦里描绘不出的细节，此刻眼前都有。

他曾在梦里，就在这张床上，把卡卡西打到挣扎不能，做到流血不止。

——看着我！——

他恍惚的退出卧室，此刻的客厅，也印满了暴虐的罪证，他曾拽着卡卡西的头发，将他的头狠狠磕在茶几上。

——你不是要赎罪吗？——

他发现自己能闭着眼睛指出卡卡西家所有房间的位置，甚至连储物室的入口都一清二楚。而明明他只来过一次。  
那次卡卡西只开了客厅的灯。

这，是哪儿？

——一起下地狱吧！——

“带土…”

他恍惚的回头，看见卡卡西倚在卧室的门口看着他。满身伤痕的人套上了纯白的睡袍，试图假装什么事都没发生。  
可他现在根本站都站不住。

“带土，我…没关系的。”卡卡西努力笑着，和他惨白的脸色、青紫的嘴角形成最戏剧化的反衬。但是带土能看出他是多么慌乱，此刻发生的一切一定已经远超他的预料。

他一直这样。带土想，看着他止不住颤抖的双腿。他一直这样。

“真的没关系的，我……”

“我去调监控。”带土丢下这一句话，头也不回的冲出卡卡西的家。

-  
没想到保安室的人这么好说话。或者说，他们更可能是早就认识他。在他提出要求那一刻，坐在监控器前的人就飞快的让出位置。

带土的手有点抖，让他难以操控好鼠标，他用力闭了闭眼，按着眉心，想把嘈杂的片段从自己脑子里挤出去。

可是他闭上眼，看到的就是卡卡西面对他时瞳孔骤缩的眼神。  
那么多次，不能触及的手，躲闪的动作，紧绷的肢体，带土无数次问自己，他在怕谁？

——他在怕我。

不应该是这样的。

不能是这样。

我不可能做出这样的事，我是绝对绝对不会伤害卡卡西的，我连他的一根头发都不忍心伤害。带土都快笑出来，这是什么天大的笑话，是月亮施加的幻觉，这绝不可能——

昨晚的监控录像就在眼前。带土看到，0:17分时，自己家的门，开了。

鬼魅一般的人出现在走廊里，甚至驻足原地对着监控器注视了那么几秒，然后转过身，捶响卡卡西的家门。  
门不过十几秒就开了。男人进入，门沉重的关闭。

带土大脑一片空白，他机械的快进视频，画面中静止的有些昏暗的走廊，像是恐怖片的截图。

4:47分，男人再次出现在走廊里，他随手关上卡卡西家的门，平静的回到了带土的家中。  
8:20分，门又被打开了，带土看见自己慌张的跑出来，发现虚掩的门，进入了卡卡西家。

鼠标掉在了地上。

他僵硬的站在屏幕前，看着十分钟之后的自己，向监控室跑去的狼狈的身影。

真像一部可笑的哑剧。带土想。

假的、假的、全是假的。

这个世界是虚假的。

但是一些拼图严丝合缝的对上了，那是他破碎的记忆，他揪住头发，感觉像是有人把一枚炸弹直接塞进他的脑子，意识湮灭，重构，他几乎发出了濒死的怒吼。

他慢慢蹲在地上。眼前一片漆黑，但他好像面对着一面镜子，镜子后有一张脸。

半张脸都被损毁、像怪物一样的脸。

你是谁？带土颤抖的问。

那张脸慢慢牵出一抹狞笑，像是从地狱逃出来追命的恶鬼。

我是你。他说。

-  
救护车来的时候没想到病人原来是两位，打电话的人浑身伤势明显比另一个先是情绪崩溃后来昏迷不醒的人更重，而那人也在看见医护人员后身体虚弱的倒在地上。

卡卡西醒来时有些茫然，他望着医院熟悉的天花板，一时想不出他究竟是又挨了一刀，还是又跟着车掉进了水里。直到熟悉的痛楚找了回来。

原来是这样，他挣扎着坐起来。  
他本来没有昏迷，只是站不稳，结果在被强制塞进救护车后，躺在床上也就晃晃悠悠的睡着了。

膝盖竟然被打了夹板，卡卡西自认既然曾是医生，应该不会连自己骨折都感受不出来。他想了想，按了床头的呼叫器。

“前辈，”来人无奈的走了进来。  
“果然，解释解释这是怎么回事。”卡卡西指着自己不能打弯的膝盖问。

“虽然没到骨折的程度，软组织挫伤也很严重了，不好好休息的话，小心你的半月板。”天藏走过来帮卡卡西盖好被子。  
“而且这样还能防止前辈乱跑。”

“在你眼里我是这么不听话的病人吗？”卡卡西无奈。

“别逼着我细数一遍你的罪行，”天藏望天，“只要和他扯上关系的事，你就从来冷静不下来。”

“他现在怎么样？”

“情绪不太稳定，现在还在昏迷中。纲手大人已经为他拍了脑ct。”

既然有纲手大人坐镇，他就暂时不操多余的心了，精神科本来也不是他的专业所长。卡卡西叹了口气，又慢慢躺下，他浑身都在疼，也不知道自己的脸是不是被打的很难看。

“你知不知道你的身体状况已经很糟糕了前辈。”安静了一会儿，天藏开口。

“被打几顿又不会死。”卡卡西把脸蒙在被子里，十分不想进行这种不知重复了多少遍的对话，“我自己的身体我自己有数。”

“车祸的旧伤留下的病根，不好好养是好不了的，你这样只会越来越虚弱。”天藏说，他看向那一团鼓起来的看起来拒绝接受外界信息的被子。

“前辈…你做的够多了。”

房门被轻轻的带上，风吹起窗帘，像是一声叹息。

-  
纲手听到敲门声时就已经断定了来人身份，静音打开房门后看见的景象让她更加火大。

“谁让你下床的？回去给我躺着！！”

卡卡西夹着拐杖，歪头躲过一本扔过来的书，心想被您砸到这么一下我可能真得躺倒了，无奈的举起双手讨饶。等纲手气不过的坐下，卡卡西才敢进来。

“小樱在看着他。”纲手说。

卡卡西点头，“您觉得这次的事是好事还是坏事？”

“好事？哪有什么好事？！你看看你现在的样子！！”纲手又要揭竿而起，“我早就说过，凭什么他的事非要你淌下水？我要是早知道你每次都被打的这么重——”

“嘛…也不是每次都用打夹板的…”

“宇智波那边的人觉得他进监a狱进精神病院有损家族脸面，把他整个扔给你你就接着了？？保外就医我呸！！根本就是怕丢脸！！”

“…也没有啦…一切都是正规手续…”

纲手看着眼前人一副油盐不进的样子，深吸一口气，最后颓然坐下，“车祸资料的事我道歉。”

卡卡西早上跑到带土家找他，看到了桌子上散落的文件。

“是您默许鼬君把车祸资料给他？”卡卡西问。

“知道你一定觉得治疗手段太过激进，就没告诉你，”纲手说，“我以医生的角度觉得，这样对他恢复记忆有帮助。”Chapter.06

“也是我的错，”卡卡西扶住额头，“没想到他早上能直接冲我家里来看到…”

“…所以现在也不能断定究竟是好事还是坏事。”纲手叹气，“一切等他清醒一些才能继续讨论。”

“阿飞的事他应该是调查出一些了，”卡卡西说，“本来是想先让两个次人格先融合，没想到出现这样的意外。”

“主人格的狂躁症是最不稳定的因素。”

两人沉默了一阵。

“卡卡西，”纲手说，“如果这次的方案没成功，你就不要再被他继续拖累了。”

“没有拖不拖累这一说，”卡卡西牵了牵嘴角，“我欠他的。”

“你哪里欠他？你拿一只眼睛半条命日复一日遭受的暴力欠他？你拿不可估量的天才外科医生前途欠他？？到底是谁欠谁？？？”纲手又开始暴躁。

“是我非让他活下来的…”卡卡西勉强的笑，“所以我欠他的。”

-  
“别这样做带土，活下去…就算是为了琳也…”

“你这个垃圾有什么资格提琳？？要不是你——”

“我没资格，我是垃圾，我罪无可恕，所以我们一起活下去，你帮我赎罪，可以吗？你对我做任何事情我都不会说半句话——”

“我也是垃圾，我也是有罪的。”带土盯着自己抓着方向盘的沾满鲜血的双手笑着，“我们就应该一起进垃圾桶，卡卡西…”

“如果这次能活下来，我们就一起赎罪吧。”

-  
慢慢睁开眼睛，盯着雪白的天花板。

脑子中尖叫一般的嗡鸣已经停止，思考能力也已经恢复正常，坐在床边的女孩昏昏欲睡。

带土拿起放在床头的手机。现在是凌晨两点。

翻出新消息，原来止水昨天早上就把照片上的墨迹化验结果发给他了。他打开文件，盯着化验结果。

就是这样。

他坐起了身。

他想去一个地方。


	7. Chapter 7

宇智波带土对着一面镜子。

镜面斑驳，后面的漆脱落了不少，映在镜中的人影像是被装进一个劣质的、一击即碎的盒子里，对着镜子外面的人露出扭曲的笑脸。

“你是谁？”他问道。  
没有回应。

带土伸手摸向自己的右脸，是让人毛骨悚然的凹凸不平。

不知为何，在之前梦一样的半个月里，他从来没意识到，自己原来有一张像怪物一样的脸。

他闭着眼睛就能描摹出卡卡西的模样。这样的自己，和那样的卡卡西走在一起，简直是这世间最大的笑话。

假的。都是假的。

现实已经分崩离析，被撕裂的温情背后是鲜血淋漓的、丑陋的真实。

带土闭上眼睛深吸一口气。  
他好像闻到了，那穿越五年的时间，夹着尘埃飘散过来的血的味道。

-  
带土决定七天后做一件大事。

追逐了三个月的猎物已经被捕获，此时正套着麻袋在角落里瑟瑟发抖，尿了一裤子。他甚至不敢抬头看这个恶鬼一样的男人，仿佛对视一秒就会被摄取灵魂。

“认识一下，”带土转着一把匕首，在两步远的地方丈量着他的身体结构，就像一个画家在画肖像画前的准备工作，“我是被你连续撞了四次车头的宇智波带土，你好。”

然后他转变声线，来到猎物的身边，尖声尖气的说：“我是撞了你四次车头的凶手先生，你好宇智波先生。”

猎物已经被吓得理智全失，眼泪鼻涕流了一脸。带土哈哈大笑，然后突然面无表情。

匕首深深的划入小臂。猎物发出一声被阻隔在布料之下的惨叫，带土精巧的解构了他的肌肉组织，从他的手臂上剜下了一块完整的肉。

“别看我现在这样，我可是有个医术很好的朋友，多多少少我还是懂一些的。”带土说。他安慰一样拍了拍猎物的肩膀，下了第二刀。

“七。”

“の、は、ら、 り、ん。”

带土每说一个字，就在残损的肢体上刻下一道，大大小小的假名遍布猎物所有完好的皮肤，一声声惨叫和求饶嘈杂得让人心烦，但带土充耳不闻。

“记住这个你害死的女孩的名字，”带土最后说，“明天早上我问你，说错一个音就割掉你的舌头。”

“六。”

“谁允许你的脏嘴说出她的名字？？？？”

“五。”

带土站在被鲜血染红的地板上看着贴了满墙的照片。  
他刚刚精巧的卸掉了猎物的膝盖，还有小腿，为了不让他死的太快，还好心的为他止了血。  
被割掉舌头的猎物断断续续的哀鸣。

“你认识他吗？很有名哦，24岁当上中心主任的天才外科医生，”带土絮絮叨叨的说，“不过我跟你说，他不过是个骄傲自大、目中无人的讨厌鬼。哼，贺礼应该送什么好呢，要是不送的话，到时候他肯定会让我难堪…”

染血的手指划过平面上被纱布包裹的左眼，留下一道红色的刀痕。银发的男子像是在哭。

“四。”

“是谁弄脏了照片？！”带土摔了房间里所有能摔的东西，“是谁弄脏了照片？？？”

猎物挣扎在生与死之间，模糊的看见他突然如此暴躁，吓得瑟瑟发抖，拖着残缺的身体缩在角落，但是带土还是注意到了他。

“是不是你！”他一脚踢过去，“是不是你！！”

“三。”

“如果我把你的眼睛当做贺礼送给卡卡西，”他直视着那团快要不成人形的东西问，“他会不会很开心？”

匕首的锋芒压在脆弱的眼窝之上，只有一息尚存的人体没有任何反应。

“算了，这么脏的东西，他不会喜欢。”话毕，带土随手将匕首捅入眼窝，汩汩的新鲜血液掩盖住那些干涸陈旧的痕迹。

带土用染血的手指在自己的左眼上画下一道贯穿的血迹。

“如果送我自己的呢？”带土想了想，摇摇头，“他应该也不会喜欢吧。”

“二。”

猎物在昨天晚上停止了呼吸。带土很惊讶他竟然可以坚持这么久。黑暗里的蛆虫的确会活的久一点，带土接受了这个说法。  
带土彻底肢解了他。他不明白自己这么做的意义何在，若说是为了泄愤，他心里好像已经没有那么激烈的情绪。也许只是无聊，也许只是觉得自己和这样的事很相配。

反正已经彻底弄脏了。带土看着自己满身血污心想，要做那就做个彻底吧。

“一。”

天亮的时候，他从血泊里站起身。

没人会觉得他还是一个人，只会觉得他是食人的恶灵，满身罪证都懒得洗净。他注视着自己满是鲜血的双手，感觉又兴奋又恶心。

终于到了这一天。

他向门外走去，只要打开门，日光便会倾泻进来，多么阴暗的角落，多么骇人的灵魂，都会无处遁形，被灼烧殆尽。

他愿意接受这样的结果。

是时候杀死宇智波带土了，他想，他早就在盘算着这一天，骄傲自大又无能的宇智波带土，给所有人带来伤害的宇智波带土，什么都保护不了的宇智波带土，今天会在阳光下辉煌的终结。

他从此不会再惧怕光明。

他推开门，阳光肆意，在阴暗处呆的太久，眼睛刺痛得想要流泪。然后他看见了。

“带土。”

卡卡西瘸着一条腿从车上下来，他的银发在风中轻舞，映着最凛冽的那缕光。

-  
“你怎么来了？”带土问。

只在病号服外面套了一件风衣的人没有回答，站在原地看着他。

他知道他们两个有一种奇怪的默契，就比如现在。他不会问他会什么会找到这里，他也不会问他为什么千辛万苦逃离医院，就是为了来看看曾经的凶案现场。

好像沉默对视的时间有点久，带土轻笑一声，“你这样就没意思了，激动点啊，就像五年前那样。”

卡卡西也笑了，“我五年前很激动吗，真的有些无法想象呢。”

“我可是记得一清二楚。”带土轻松跨过五年前拉起的黄色警戒线，走出房子，“你也是站在这里，看到我就大声喊我的名字，紧紧抱着我，又哭又笑…”  
“还非要和我一起死，真是让人困扰。”

卡卡西笑容不变，“人格分裂之后是臆想症吗？我可能真的有点受够了。”

带土脸色瞬间阴沉，走近了些，卡卡西扶着车门靠在车上，避无可避的被他贴身逼视。

“你抖什么？”半晌后带土问。

他在抖什么？卡卡西都不知道自己在抖什么，是风太冷，伤口太疼，是在害怕眼前的人突然对自己挥拳相向，还是突然来到噩梦之地的应激反应？

“你是…哪个？”卡卡西别过脸，尽力保持冷静。

“我是哪个？”带土突然笑了，他抓住卡卡西的手腕，强迫他把手放在自己伤痕累累的右脸上，“你想让我是哪个，我就是哪个。”

-  
发现带土逃离医院时是早上六点左右，小樱哭着给纲手打电话，带土卸了她的手机，把她关在病房的浴室里从外面锁死。这层楼病人本来就少，脑子有病的杀人犯自然不能和其他病人放在一起，所以直到早晨，她才被晨间清洁阿姨救出。

卡卡西本来睡得很好。他很久没有好好休息过了，毕竟在家时每天夜里都要无意识的戒备着一切声音。天藏过来叫醒了他，替纲手转达了这个消息。

一瞬间失控的心脏下坠得没有尽头，单薄的胸膛被撞的震颤。车祸后他的心脏本来不太好，但从来没有像此刻这样空落到毫无凭依的感觉。此时的场景和五年前完美重叠，那时候他因为眼伤住院，也是实习生天藏摇醒了他。

“应该立刻联络公安，追踪他的定位环…”

卡卡西一言不发，艰难的从床上站起，干净利落的卸了自己膝盖上的夹板，随手套上昨天托天藏回家去取来的风衣。

“前辈…！！前辈！！！”

天藏拦不住他，而且他从来没办法拒绝卡卡西前辈的请求。他看着卡卡西拿着自己的车钥匙头都不回的对自己挥了两下手。

“真是个听话的病人………”天藏摸了一下自己空空如也裤子口袋，气笑了。但是突然又跳了起来，“他要怎么开车？！！”

-  
“你怎么开的车？”带土还抓着他的手腕，把他的手放在唇边轻吻。

“想开就开了。”卡卡西轻描淡写，身体却一直僵硬着。他从坐进驾驶位的时候就开始感觉到不能控制的眩晕，就像再一次沉入水底窒息，踩着离合的腿是受伤的那条，一路上抖得卡卡西得用一只手拼命按着。眼前的路越走越窄，眨眨眼又恢复如常，他真的病的不轻。

亏得这边很荒凉，没有几辆车，当他把车停在屋子外面时，还在心悸，想干呕。

现在也想。

不过的确是想开就开了，心理创伤于他而言是最不值得一提的。麻烦的是面前这位。

“和我回去吧。”卡卡西说。

“回哪儿？”

“回……”回医院？回家？

转瞬即逝的停顿被带土逮到了，他开始笑，“你想说回家？”

“你说得出口吗？那是家？那只不过是牢笼而已，我还是清楚这一点的。”他笑的更灿烂，仿佛听到了天大的笑话，伸手指了指自己的右脚踝，卡卡西知道那里戴了了黑色的追踪环，“镣铐都没有解开。”

半个月前在家门口正式认识卡卡西那一幕划过眼前，认真存入姓名的手机屏，还有一个个在门口交换的黏黏糊糊的晚安吻。带土突然捂住额头，因为太阳穴针刺一样的疼痛呻吟。

卡卡西伸手扶住他，被带土一把推开，“滚，你也不过是狱卒而已。”

“我不是。”卡卡西冷静的说。

“你不是？你的确不是，你只是被牺牲的棋子，用来投喂我这只猛兽的食物。”带土自嘲的笑，“只要你在，我就不会乱跑，发病了伤害到的也只是你一个人，他们倒是可以甩手不管，划算得很。”

“鼬君和止水都很关心你。”

“他们两个算个屁。”

卡卡西自觉现在不是为这两位朋友正名的好时机，也不想这个问题上做过多纠缠，所以没有做声。

“免费的活体监控，心理医生，妓女…”带土却完全没想放过他，“这么一想你可真廉价啊卡卡西，他们付你工资吗？”

“你够了。”卡卡西冷冷的说。

“认清真相了？觉得自己亏大了吧，请回吧，我也用不着你这种半吊子医生管我。”

卡卡西突然伸手抓住他的手腕。他的手真冷啊，带土想，冷的可以刺入骨髓。

“跟我回去。”

“你有什么管我的资格？”带土嘲笑道，“难道你还真把自己当成我的男朋友？”

这大概是最伤敌一千、自损八百的话，带土刚来得及欣赏一秒卡卡西瞬间变得僵硬的脸，自己就被回忆的片段覆盖，晚安吻，散场的电影，十指交握的手，客厅的玫瑰，笑的弯弯的眼睛。

“呃——”针刺般的疼痛又来了，带土抱着头蹲了下来，想不通这是为什么。假的、都是假的，我不是那个带土，他也不是那个卡卡西。  
他们都是赝品。

慌乱的手抚摸着他的后背，把他彻底抱在怀里。卡卡西真的瘦了很多，带土后知后觉的想，想当年大学的时候，他们比着健身，哪有什么时候这么单薄。

等到眼前不再发黑，他才打开那双手，摇摇晃晃的站起来，卡卡西看起来比他站得更不稳，带土猜测他的膝盖已经快到极限，而且他的脸上还带着清晰的、他所施与的青紫伤痕。

他们怎么变得这么狼狈。

“你到底要做什么？”卡卡西重新冷静下来。

“我？”带土回头看了看刚走出来的房子。这座房产是他故去的父母留给他的、不为人知的一处。破旧而窄小，因为那一起骇人听闻的凶杀案，现在已经成为了远近闻名的凶宅。

黄色的警戒线将它包装成一份来自五年前的恐怖的礼物。

“我只是想完成我五年前未完成的那件事罢了。”

他眼见着卡卡西的脸色变得更加难看，心里终于有了一点报复的快感，但同时也疼的更加厉害。

“想必有人报警了，有些人应该已经在来的路上了吧？”带土很认真的烦恼着，随后他抓住卡卡西的上臂，看着眼前人因为疼痛隐忍的模样，“接下来的时间还是来陪陪我吧，卡卡西。”

-  
他恨他吗？

五年前的带土踏出那座房子，看到不知道为什么能孤身一人找到这里的卡卡西时，有些恍惚的想。

带土本以为自己是恨的。琳是为了他，才从隔壁市跑回来庆祝他升任，遭遇了车祸；琳也是因为他，没有得到最好的救治，最后死在手术台上。

还有事后他的自持，他的冷静，或者说是冷漠。有时候带土怀疑他就是一个运转精良的机器，没什么能打破他的外壳，让他失态，让他错愕，让他露出一丝一毫真实的自我。

但是此时面前这个哭的满脸泪水的人是谁啊。

这时候带土才想起，他不过刚满24岁，按一般人的人生轨迹，还在上研究生。而这个人已经研究生毕业工作三年，并且差一点就当上中心主任了。

自己就是那个“差一点”。

他看着卡卡西左眼的伤疤，看起来还跟新鲜，似乎刚拆绷带不久。

果然应该杀死宇智波带土。他想。


	8. Chapter 8

-  
“还真是让人怀念啊…”

破旧的房子，一楼只有一厨一卫二室，二楼是一个储物室和卧室。玄关对着的房间，木质地板上是白粉笔勾勒的形状，那是曾经被分割的肢体和内脏停留的地方。还有深深浅浅的大面积的污渍，那是渗透到木头中，再也擦不掉的血。

带土抚摸着斑驳的墙壁上一个个胶带的痕迹。饶有兴趣，回头问一直没出声的人，“你知道这之前是做什么的吗？”

卡卡西沉默不语，他当然知道自己的照片曾被贴满血腥的案发现场。连这座凶宅的传说都有个凶手在死去爱人的注视下肢解爱人的仇人的恋爱版本。

他们倒是猜对了。卡卡西想，不过那个“爱人”并不是照片中的那个人啊。

“——不过挂在墙上的那些照片，都是我挑剩下的，精心挑选出来的我都已经寄给你了。”带土无比煽情的说，“你倒是说句话。”

“想让我说什么？荣幸之至？”卡卡西沙哑的开口。

“你也不用这么别扭，只是想叙叙旧而已。”带土在卡卡西身边的沙发坐下，“把你放在这，一会儿赶来的人也不会敢轻易打扰我们。”

“所以我又是这种角色么。”卡卡西自嘲的笑，挣了挣被绑在身后的双手。他现在的身体状态根本打不过带土，况且还有日复一日潜意识里的顺从在惯性作祟。被捆起来之后他不禁想自己只身一人来这里之前，有没有想过这种情况的发生。

当然是想到了。但是那时他还抱着愚蠢的幻想，幻想他可以在未惊动其他人之前说服带土带他回去，幻想带土至少有这半个月以来那个忘却一切的温柔人格的残存，幻想五年的朝夕相处可以换得一丝说话的余地。

明明很清楚，只有自己就什么都做不到，为什么一而再再而三的重蹈覆辙？

“听我说，带土，”他闭上眼睛，“你知道你一个人的死亡是改变不了任何现状的。”

疾驰的车辆，呼啸的风，神无毗桥坚硬的护栏碎在他的眼前，破碎的挡风玻璃灌入腥冷的河水。他当然知道带土想要做什么，因为他几乎就是这样在自己面前死过一次。

“琳已经死了，就算你死成千上万次，也换不回她。”

“真没想到先提起琳的竟是你，”带土竟然笑了起来，“连我都在斟酌着如何开口…”

“你不疼么？”

“疼？”为什么突然被问这个问题？

“疼啊。我每次想到她，就疼的不行，连琳的名字从我口中说出，我都觉得像是有一把刀在一点一点切割我的心脏…”带土把手放在自己的心脏上，慢慢开口，比起疼痛更像是在怀念。

“你呢？”他问。

“…我知道我没有资格说她的名字。”卡卡西说，他搞不清楚带土为什么要纠结疼不疼的问题，下意识觉得是带土不喜欢他随便提起琳。“但是如果要解决问题——”

只要能解决问题，疼不疼痛重要吗？

“在你眼里，解决问题是不是比一切都重要？”带土嗤笑，“如果是这样的话，你不觉得我死了就可以解决很多问题吗？”

“精英宇智波家族少了一个他们一直遮掩于世的杀人犯，木叶医院少了一个让人头疼的病人，还有你，”带土直视着卡卡西墨黑的眼睛，“你可以从日复一日的暴力对待中解脱，养好自己的身体，不用再每天殚精竭虑的想着怎么应对一个不知道什么状态的精神病。”

“我从来没这样想过——”

“你应该这样想，卡卡西，”带土平静的说，“你知道我最讨厌你哪一点吗？”

“曾经我一度以为你冷血到不在乎琳的死亡，”

带土回忆起当时站在床边的卡卡西，宣布琳的死讯时语气冷淡的就像在说一个萍水相逢的普通病人。情绪激动起来的只有带土，悲痛欲绝的也只有带土，决定做些什么的也只有带土。

“…但我后来发现，你当时的冷漠，也不过是在试图解决问题而已。”

日复一日的探望，墓碑前的低语，明明眼睛受伤却还擦不干的眼泪。

“这么多年你还真是没变啊，琳也是一样，”他顿了顿，“变的只有我。”

“你瞧，卡卡西，我现在活成的样子，等见到了琳她会不会打我一顿？”带土看着自己的双手，指尖有些神经性的颤抖，“或者她根本不想见我？毕竟我这样的杀人凶手——”

话题似乎一直在危险的悬崖边缘徘徊，一不小心就会万劫不复。卡卡西发现自己的心跳越来越急促，他看不得带土这么轻轻松松的谈论死后世界，他也看不清话题的走向，而带土已经有些情绪不稳，他的手有些焦躁的扯着自己的领子。

不可以在琳的问题上牵扯太久，卡卡西想，这时候认错总归是没错的，他也一直乐于见到自己臣服的一面。  
从小到大都是。

“我不该提起她。对不起，是我的错，”卡卡西叹息一般闭上眼睛。

带土竟然笑了，他抬起头看着卡卡西，“你错在哪儿？”

这个问题太过熟悉，认错的话不用打腹稿就倾泻而出，毕竟他已经在无数个暗不见光的夜晚被逼着说了千千万万遍，你要认错，你要赎罪，你要道歉。

“我才是杀人凶手。是我放弃了琳，是我怀有私心救了你，是我违背了我们曾经的约定……”

“闭嘴吧！！”

卡卡西错愕的睁开眼，看见带土因为愤怒有些扭曲的脸。他已经站了起来，胸膛因为情绪激动扯得像鼓动的风箱。带土的情绪转变的那样突然，让卡卡西措手不及，这张因愤怒扭曲的脸让他想起那个只有在夜晚出现的伴随着疼痛和耻辱的鬼魅。

带土举起了拳头，似乎下一秒就要打下来，卡卡西笼罩在他的身影下，僵硬起身体，本能的想要防御，却发现自己的手被绑在身后。

在他紧紧靠着沙发准备接受疼痛时，感觉到那一拳狠狠地落在了自己身侧的沙发上。

“你是不是一直以来都当我是傻子，卡卡西？”带土猛的揪起他的病号服的领子，他靠的太近，气息让卡卡西不寒而栗，“你以为到现在我还什么都不知道吗？”

卡卡西愕然看着他。

“你的好学生，那个叫小樱的女孩，早就告诉我了…”他阴沉的看着卡卡西颤抖的瞳孔，感受着里面和自己一模一样的痛楚。

“琳在送来医院的时候，就已经死了。”

＞  
救护车的鸣笛像尖叫一样撕破安宁的街道，卡卡西冲出医院时一眼就看见了两具血肉模糊的人体。

带土的半边身子都是血，大面积的挤压和擦伤让他面目不清，卡卡西觉得自己的脑子像锈住一般，忘记了如何思考。

怎么会这样呢？他机械的想，基本是在凭借本能安排事无巨细的急救工作，一定要没事，一定要没事，颤抖的指尖划过染血的脸颊，疼痛贯通交接的皮肤直接让他的心脏千疮百孔。

他奔向另一张被血染红的担架。

旁边的护士摇着头。

“不要这样…不要这样…琳…”他支起手臂徒劳按压琳快要没有起伏的胸口，手套上带土的血和琳的血混在一起。他太过焦急甚至没发现自己满脸泪水。旁边的护士惊讶这从未失态过的旗木医生也会有这样的一面，此时一只染血的手无力擦过卡卡西的手腕。

卡卡西忙捉住那只手，将冰冷的指尖握在手里，气若游丝的声音从女孩的喉咙里艰难的挤出。

“好好看着…带土。”  
“祝你升任……”

-  
“……他中间醒过一次，情绪很不稳定，一直无法交流，”纲手翻着眼前的报告对卡卡西说，“我真的无法确定琳的死讯会对他的精神产生什么样的影响。”

“我知道了。”卡卡西点头。

“毕竟他的狂躁症病史已经很多年了，从他13岁我就开始当他的主治医生。虽然这些年维持的相对稳定，但现在最好还是让他回避琳死亡这个事实……想来也是不可能做到的吧。”

卡卡西垂着头没有做声，纲手叹了口气。

“……如果这样的话，最好有一件事能让他把情绪从纯粹的来自于琳死亡的痛苦之中，转移过去，简单来说就是分散他的脑活动，不至于因为某一层面的负担过大而崩溃。你有什么好办法吗？”

-  
“琳死了。”卡卡西直白的说。

他庆幸自己带了口罩。因为这三个字说出口的时候，他几乎无法保持冷静，有什么东西随着这三个字一起，从他的身体里永远消失了，只剩下一个血淋淋的刀口。

原来我也一直没有面对现实。他自嘲的想。

从醒来就开始找琳的人呆愣得看着他，“你骗我。”

“卡卡西，你骗我对不对？你一定是在骗我，琳不可能…不可能…”

带土揪住自己的头发，处于一种无法接受现实的状态，他看起来那么痛苦，就像下一刻就要崩塌掉。他的大脑承受不住这个，毕竟他爱了她那么多年。

看好带土。琳说。

那就来恨我吧。卡卡西有一部分卑劣的想。毕竟恨是比爱更加激烈的情感。

“你们送来的时候，医院能主刀的医生只有我一个，”卡卡西继续说，看着带土慢慢将呆滞的目光转移到他身上，“…是我放弃了她，选择救你。”

“她死了。”

＞

“——我当时怎么就相信了呢？”

带土伸出另一只手抚摸卡卡西贯穿左眼的那道伤疤，感受到他薄薄眼睑下震颤的眼球，卡卡西闭着眼睛，紧紧咬住嘴唇。

“编造如此蹩脚的谎言，就是为了让我把仇恨从自己这里转移到你身上…”

带土放下了揪着他衣领的手，卡卡西重重的跌回沙发上。

“你怎么这么蠢啊，我的天才。”

-  
构架多年的谎言崩塌于前，卡卡西面无血色，回忆太过沉重，他几乎又回忆起了在最后那一刻，琳的指尖在他手心的触感。

过去像蛛网一样爬遍他的全身，棱石一般切割他的肉体，全身上下的力气都被抽空，他深吸一口气缓解跳的过于急促的心脏。

真的好疼。疼的快要忘记如何呼吸。

带土还撑着手臂站在他的面前，黑眼睛一瞬不瞬的看着他，卡卡西读不懂他现在是什么情绪，曾经他明明最擅长这个，五年的时间让他几乎一眼就能分辨出带土的人格状态，但是现在他做不到了。

“…很疼吧？疼为什么不说呢？”

带土俯身过来逼视着他，慢慢收紧本来只是放在他肩膀上的手，“疼为什么不将真相告诉我，任由我施暴？疼为什么还要忍耐这么多年，疼为什么不还手？！为什么不逃走？！你说啊！！”

卡卡西被他死死按在沙发上，肩膀上钳制的手就像要撕碎他的血肉，他急促喘息着，身体因为疼痛颤抖。他想不出带土想要一个什么样的答案，只知道，自己这里的答案，他永远说不出口。

“…但是，我一样是有罪的。”卡卡西艰难的找回了声音，“如果当时不是为了庆祝我升任…”

“闭嘴！！”

卡卡西噤了声，看着面前放大的、因为情绪激动而扭曲的脸。

“你为什么总是这样让人讨厌？”

-  
这个吻来的猝不及防，并且来势汹汹，卡卡西的头抵着沙发避无可避，连推开的双手都没有，只能在强行掠夺下因为缺氧发着抖。对方的手死死掐着他的下颌防止他逃脱，让他觉得自己像是一条被卡住双鳃的鱼。

当最后被放过时，卡卡西一时间大脑一片空白，喘息着，完全想不起来之前在说什么话题。

“果然没有比这个更好的让你闭嘴的方式，”带土拇指摸着自己的嘴唇直起身，“你从来都说不出什么让人高兴的话，卡卡西。”

让人说话的是你，只说了半句就让人闭嘴的也是你，从来没见过这么逻辑死的人。

卡卡西闭上眼睛，思维混乱，平息了好一会儿才缓过来。为什么呢，他想不通，他失衡的心跳已经让他呼吸困难，既然这个人已经完全恢复记忆，并且思维清明，没有受狂躁症的影响，不需要发泄，他为什么还要吻自己？

而且就算是发病期，带土也极少亲吻自己，因为他需要的只是性和暴力的输出而已。五年时间接的吻，还不如这半个月来与失忆的人格来的多。

这算什么？惩罚？突然兴之所至？

他睁开眼睛，发现带土慢慢在他面前蹲下了。他直起身，看着他。

带土的眼神恢复了平和，之前的阴翳消失了，他的神色看起来和失忆的人格有了几分相似。

“…既然事到如今，我们已经无法达成共识，我也没时间去改变你扭曲的思维方式了，”带土说，他笑了一声“…虽然我的应该更扭曲吧。”

卡卡西完全不知道他们刚才是需要在什么地方达成共识，但是没有出声打断，只是听他说下去。

“我的确是想去死——”带土看见卡卡西想说什么，伸出一根手指堵住他的嘴，“但是我从来没打算那么简单的去死，这世界上欠我的人还有，我要讨回来。”

“琳的死没想象中那么简单。我也是在抓肇事凶手的过程中发现的，不知道你有没有奇怪一点，为什么连我，一个逃离医院，身无分文，车都没有的人，都抓到了凶手，公安却一直推诿，毫无作为？”

卡卡西的身体僵硬起来。

“因为这根本就不是一起偶然的车祸，这是针对我，或者说针对宇智波家的一场谋杀，或者说警告。凶手的目标本来是我。”

“所以其实，琳的的确确，就是被我害死的。”

带土堵着卡卡西的嘴，直视着他因为惊愕瞪大的双眼。

“我会替她讨回来，用我的死。连同我自己欠的那一份。”


	9. Chapter 9

这世界真的有神吗？

这一刻之前卡卡西是不信的。神是不存在的，自从五岁的他亲眼看见他做外科医生的父亲因为医闹自杀在卧室的那一幕起，他就是这么认为的。

灵魂也是不存在的。否则为什么二十多年过去了，父亲从未回来看过他一眼？

但此刻，他想呼唤神明。

下潜的过程是漫长而痛苦的，嘴上说着要一起去死的人，冲出桥面时打开了卡卡西所坐副驾驶的车门，沉入水面的那一刻，一只手将他推出车子。

而这个人本人，却早就将自己的手拷在了门把手上。

冲击过程中石砺划破了他的身体和额头，虽不致死，但仍然他感到阵阵眩晕。他在失血，腿好像骨折了，手也是，仅三十多米深的河水，在他看来犹如深渊。

不要死。

心脏中有翻搅的巨手，拨弄着他的血肉，将他的伤痕一一粗暴翻出，刺骨的寒意不光来自紧紧包裹皮肤的冷水，还来自心脏的最深处，顺着血管和神经蔓延，一寸一寸冻到他的指尖。

不要死。

千斤的把手，锋利的镣铐，如坟墓般静静沉入河底的车体。万千的绳索勒入他的身体，徒劳的伸长手臂只能碰触到无生命的流水，伤痛和冲击一口一口吞噬他的神智，他什么都做不到，没有这个人在他的身边，只有他自己的时候，他就……

神啊，求求你，不要……

-  
他眼见着带土变戏法一样从口袋里掏出一把枪。

黑洞洞的枪口直指着他的额头，就算是卡卡西也不免被慑住了一秒，随后更深的恐惧俘获了他。  
“你哪儿弄来的这种东西？”卡卡西颤抖的问，完全不是出于对枪械的恐惧，他恐惧的从来都是别的东西。  
“你要用它做什么？！”

“别怕……”带土随意扣了两下扳机，“模型，假的。”

就算知道是模型，卡卡西的心情也丝毫没有得到缓解，带土倒是看起来十分放松，刚才情绪激动目眦尽裂的好像是另一个人，“…只要把它顶在你的头顶，然后，啪…”

不成型的猜想让卡卡西心中的恐惧以几何倍数增长，“…你要做什么？”他话都说不顺畅，“你怎么能……？”

“果然难不住你，毕竟你从小就聪明。”带土说，“如果人质有生命威胁，公安会怎么做呢？”

远处架起的一支枪，太阳穴上的红点。

一条罪恶的生命消失无足挂齿。

“五年前从医院出逃的三个月，我做了一件事。”带土继续说，眼睛望着窗外，“我找到了重要的公安与黑道长期来往勾结的证据，并把它交与了国外的一个黑客团体。”

“只要他们验证了我的死亡，这份资料就会在网络上飞快传播，人人都会看到代表正义的公安，背后是怎样的黑暗。”

“我那个大哥早就该下台了。”带土漫不经心的把玩那把枪，“就是因为他的昏聩无能，和一系列毫无底线的作为，我父母当年才会死去。也是他导致有人对宇智波发出警告，我们才会遭遇车祸，琳才会……”

“但是你不能…”卡卡西摇着头，他说不出话，巨大的悲伤将他的心脏变得空荡而脆弱，他记得带土十三岁那年，站立在双亲灵堂之上摇晃的身影，也是从那时候，带土的双向情感障碍渐渐演变成狂躁症。

有一部分带土，在那时候死去了。像太阳一样的少年，曾帮助他度过了那段因失去父亲悲痛和迷茫日子，同样的情绪在那个灵堂上，又将二人紧紧拴在一起。

他却什么都做不了。

他不是太阳，连月亮也不是。他不是任何发光体，一直固执的将自己囿于方方正正的盒子里，当他终于想要拥抱别人时，却发现自己无法从盒子里将手伸出去。

他沉默的陪伴和苍白的安慰毫无用处，他帮助不了带土，只能眼见着他的同伴变得痛苦而迷茫，又因为发病变得阴郁和暴力。

都是我的错。卡卡西想。如果我能做的更多…如果我更加强大的话…

“你不能，”但是卡卡西只能说出这样苍白无力的话，他依然无用而脆弱，束缚在身后的双手伸不出盒子，伤痕累累的膝盖无法支撑身体，“你不能…去死……”

“我能，卡卡西。”带土说，他坦荡的看着卡卡西的眼睛，“而且我应该。我不是什么好人，不用为我觉得可惜，卡卡西，不光是因为琳是为我而死。你知道的，我曾用血把这间屋子涂成红色。”

“就算那个人该死…背负人命的我也洗不干净了。”

-  
我此时该做些什么？怎样才能改变现状？

卡卡西头又开始疼，心脏空落又急促的跳动让他呼吸都开始困难。大和说的对，我应该尽力养好身体的，卡卡西想，如果我身体好一点，也许现在就不会这么被动。

如果是琳的话…一定有办法让带土放弃接下来做的事。带土那么听她的，那么那么喜欢她。为什么会是琳死去呢，为什么…不是我呢？

他脸色苍白，咬着嘴唇，感受着心脏的锐痛。为什么不是我呢？

“你怎么了？”带土看见他脸色难看，把手放在他的脸上，好温暖。卡卡西笑了，他觉得这可能是自己发疯的前兆，因为他听见自己接下来说的话，“啊…因为你要去死，我难过的也快要死去了。”

“你又想和我一起去死吗？”带土也笑了。

“说不定是这样呢？”

“你别开玩笑了！！”带土仿佛又被激怒了，但是他很快平息下来，这是卡卡西这几个月看到的最会控制情绪的他了。  
面对死亡的淡然，么。

“你死不了的。”带土说，“你干嘛跟着我？我和琳…”他顿了顿，似乎下了很大的决心般继续说，“我和琳到时候好好的，你在那里碍不碍事？”

“你确定琳会和你好好的？她会愿意看见自杀的你吗？”卡卡西觉得自己真的疯了，能面无表情的说出这么尖刻的话。

“…也是。而且应该见不到面，她应该在天堂，我会下地狱吧。”带土垂下目光。

卡卡西的心脏揪在一起，不知道是不是因为这个表情，他已经快无法呼吸了。

“我们一起下地狱怎么样？”卡卡西静了片刻，惨然开口，“你不是一直都在这样说吗？”

——一起下地狱吧！——

“我不——”带土焦急开口，像是要辩解什么，但是突然住了口。

“警察来了。”片刻之后带土轻声说。

-  
卡卡西也能注意到房子外的车声和人的脚步声，五年前血腥无比的案发现场，再一次被警察团团围住。恐怖的礼物，终于要被拆开了。

带土举起了手枪模型，对准卡卡西的脑袋。

卡卡西却觉得，他是直接将一把刀，插在了自己的心脏上。

“不要…”卡卡西开始挣扎，努力错开那把枪，“不行…！！”

“老实点…”带土咬着牙，另一只手按在他的脖子下面，轻而易举的把他固定在沙发上，“忍耐一下，”他说，“很快就结束了。”

“我不……”

带土拿起桌子上的手套，塞进卡卡西嘴里。

卡卡西开始干呕，浑身颤抖。

“对不起，”带土说，“很快…我很快就会向你赎罪的…”

好像突然打开了话匣，带土单手按着卡卡西，直视着他盈满泪水的眼睛，声音沙哑，“对不起，这一切都……我一直一直都知道你……”

“其实我也一直都……”

他在说什么啊，他还要说什么啊！！

遗言是绝对不要听的，给我闭嘴，闭嘴啊你这个吊车尾——

“…琳总是说我不够坦诚，话从我嘴里说出来总会变成另一种意思，所以……”

“好好活着。”带土说，“代替我…我们两个，活下去，你从来都是天才，你一定做得到的。”

卡卡西闭上眼睛，泪水顺着脸颊汹涌的滚出。他垂下头，像是一只濒死的鸟兽。

他似乎已经看见了那把枪。

不存在的红点慢慢移动到带土的胸前，子弹出膛的声音清晰得像是就在耳畔，卡卡西想象着带土手里那把玩具枪，将子弹射入他的太阳穴。

中弹的滋味也一定比这一刻好得多。

漫长的等待像是凌迟，卡卡西又开始拼命挣扎着，带土却依然一只手就能将他固定在原地。那一秒的等待像是穷尽一生。

他恍惚的觉得自己又回到了水里。

灌入耳鼻口目的河水几乎彻底摧毁他的思维，他那么冷，他是如此急切的想要拥抱面前的人，他已经不在乎自己的狼狈，不管什么话他都想说给他听。

但是与此同时他看见带土身形一僵。

那一秒到来了。

“对不起。”这个人又在说。

无尽的黑暗也侵入卡卡西的视野，心脏里的那把刀，终于捅了个对穿，涌出的淋漓的血让他听不清带土讲话，连他倒下的样子，也渐渐被黑色掩盖。

神啊，求求你，不要…

-

不要夺走他。

-  
“你知不知道你差点死的比中枪的都快。”

他醒来才睁开眼十秒，一条毛巾就被“狠狠”扔在他身上。

卡卡西迷茫的看着周围，再一次分不清自己究竟是又被割了一刀还是又跳了水。

然后他猛的坐了起来。

也许是低血糖，让他眼前发黑头痛欲裂，下一秒他又被按回了枕头上。

“带……”

“带带带，就知道带！！”纲手恨铁不成钢的说，眯着眼睛俯视着他，从床上捡起毛巾继续擦手，她似乎笨拙的削了个苹果。“记不记得自己心肌缺血加心跳过速？他想死就让他去死啊你还要白白搭上一条命吗？”

卡卡西终于彻底清醒过来，躺在床上眼睛一眨不眨的看着纲手。

纲手叹了口气，“没死。我先去看诊了，让小樱陪着你。”

接下来一个粉毛飞快的扑到卡卡西老师的怀里哭了起来，说是老师，其实卡卡西也不过是在她本科期间带过她毕业论文。卡卡西摸着小樱的头，笑着安慰，却显得有些呆滞。

直到几小时后鼬来到病房。

“卡卡西前辈。”

“不用叫我前辈啊鼬君…就算是跟着止水叫，我不做医生也很多年了…”卡卡西无奈的说。

看早上纲手的态度，带土应该问题不大。带土本人不觉得自己拥有任何家族爱，觉得自己一定会被宇智波舍弃，顺理成章的被夺走性命，抹杀掉这个让精英家族丢尽了脸的人。但是卡卡西信任鼬和止水。

但是哪怕只有那万分之一的可能，也足以让他在那一刻来临时慌了手脚。

“我应该谢谢你。”卡卡西接着说。

“你还是去看看小叔叔吧，他好像不太对劲。前辈。”  
虽然说着有些恐怖的话，鼬还是那个让人丝毫担心不起来的、油盐不进的口吻。

-  
带土醒来时看着雪白的天花板。

他觉得这个天花板十分眼熟，尤其是那个有些被烧黑的灯管，但是他努力想了半天，什么都记不起来。

他就这样和天花板大眼瞪小眼了好久，屋子里进进出出好几个人，除了鼬，他一个都不认识。

发生了什么？他怎么全忘了。

唯一的记忆就是他跑去了监控室，想去调查那个可恶的前男友。那个人渣，竟然又把卡卡西打成那个样子，他一定要把他揍进医院，让他再也不敢靠近卡卡西。

可是现在躺在医院的怎么是我呢？带土想。

……难道我打架输掉了？？？

啊啊啊太丢脸了！！带土把头埋在被子里，我怎么有脸见卡卡西啊啊啊啊啊！！

“醒了？”

熟悉的声线透过被子传了进来，带土的脸瞬间烧的通红，把自己埋得更深。

一只手轻轻掀开他的一边被角，不知道是不是错觉，似乎还带着颤抖，带土立刻抓住那只手，把脑袋探了出来。

“卡卡西…！”带土委屈至极，却又在想为什么这只手这么冰冷。

卡卡西坐在他床边，看着他。

他脸上还带着青紫，看起来好像更憔悴了，连那头银发都颓废了很多，他也穿着病号服，披着一件外套。

“你…”他似乎有些惊讶自己被攥着的手，有些想要抽回去，但是那只手又在用力回握，带土不明白他为什么这么矛盾，于是他顺势拉着那只手臂，把自己埋在卡卡西怀里。

“我，我没打过他…”带土闷闷的说，“好像被他跑掉了！”

“谁？”卡卡西的声音里带着明显的惊讶。

“你的前男友！！他好像很可怕的样子！”带土努力回忆，但是什么都想不起来，“我应该是跑去和他约架了…奇怪……我为什么想不起来……”

“那就不要想了。”没被抱着的那只手臂把他的头温柔的抱住，“你呀……”

“犯人已经抓住了。”一个声音突兀的出现。

鼬靠在病房门口，看着两个人黏黏糊糊，带土听见声音抬头，立刻坐的直了起来，再也不像被抽了骨头一样钻进人家怀里，试图维持身为小叔叔的尊严。“你说什么？什么犯人？”

“前男友，”鼬指了指卡卡西，“故意人身伤害罪的犯人。”

“你们这么可靠吗！！抓到了！？”

“总之就是这样。”鼬说着转身就要离开，“一会儿止水下班了也会来看你。”

带土简直被这浓烈的家族爱感动了，鼬和止水是多么好的孩子啊，不枉他含辛茹苦的带大他们！

“…那他就不会来伤害你了吧？”带土问。

“嗯，不会了，”卡卡西笑了起来，“如果他真来了，还有你保护我啊。”

带土看呆了。他有些恍惚的看着卡卡西的笑容，禁不住伸手去碰触。这是怎样的笑啊，就算有着斑驳的伤口，也像最温柔的早晨从窗帘缝隙透过来的最温柔的阳光，因为经历了黑暗，所以甚至可以触摸到它让人安心的温度。

“我好喜欢你啊，卡卡西。”带土恍惚的说，感觉自己又被颜遁了。

那个笑容却有点碎了，像是因为一句话出现了裂纹。带土为了挽救这缕笑容，赶紧否认，“不是，我不是喜欢你啊，我不是！”

“我爱你。”

濒临支离破碎的微笑又合上了，看起来完好无损。带土很得意自己的技术，伸长手臂把卡卡西抱在怀里，亲了起来。

毕竟是男朋友，随时随地都可以做这样的事！

卡卡西也双手抱紧了他，越来越紧，就像怕他跑掉一样。他的脸埋在带土温热的颈窝里。

“我也爱你。”他轻轻的说。

-  
“你怎么不进去？”卡卡西出了病房就看见止水靠在门边的走廊，和鼬一个姿势。

“因为我不是很想发光发热啊…”止水故作困扰的挠头，“他没事吧？”

“没事，就是有些嗜睡，应该是麻醉剂的药效还没彻底过去。”卡卡西说，他顿了顿，“谢谢你们。”

“不用谢我们，他也是我们的家人，我们不可能看着他就这样死掉…”止水说，“不过我们也是在赌吧，毕竟谁也不知道他手里拿着的是不是一把真枪。”

“我们只是知道，他不会杀了你。”止水看着眼前这位前辈，墨黑的眼底动摇太过清晰让他有些不自在的移开目光，“嘛……所以就算用麻醉枪来剥夺他的行动力有延迟，我们也赌了这一把。”

卡卡西不知道说什么，只能又说，“谢谢。”

“纲手让我来顺便传个话，因为她说自己如果见到带土不一定能忍住一拳打过去的冲动。”止水耸肩，“脑ct展示神经病变部分基本消失，你应该也有这个猜想，毕竟之前他人格融合已经成功了。所以说…”

“他现在只有这个人格了。”卡卡西静静地说。

“是的。”

卡卡西闭上眼睛，搞不清楚自己是怎样的心情，他是应该难过，还是庆幸？

“所以这是好事还是坏事…”他最后有些嘶哑的开口。“于他而言。”

“我觉得是好事吧，人总要活的轻松一点，”止水拍了拍前辈的肩膀安慰道，他明白卡卡西在想什么，“你可能觉得只剩下失忆的这个人格，不管是回忆、过往，还是别的什么，都被抹杀干净，的确很残忍。但是总是囿于过去，不是更残忍吗？如果他还记得一切，一定是走不出来的，我都知道这一点，想必你更清楚。”

卡卡西慢慢点头，有些痛苦的捂住脸，又很快放下。

“…生命就是不断遗忘的过程，因为如果什么都堆在脑子里，总有一天会疯掉的，小叔叔从前就是这样，”他顿了顿，“你也是，前辈。”

卡卡西苦笑，“我也疯了吗？”

“所以让他彻底丢掉过去，也没什么不好，就算是那些过往和回忆……”  
止水转过身，留给卡卡西一个故作帅气的背影。

“不是还有你记得吗，前辈。”

-  
带土和卡卡西一起出了院，回了家。

他们依然是邻居，依然会在门口黏黏糊糊的交换晚安吻，但是也会在带土家的厨房里亲，也可能在卡卡西的大床上亲。

卡卡西的床真舒服，家里格局好漂亮，带土第n次在卡卡西的床上醒来之后想着，不行，我一定要搬进来。

“我要搬进来！！”眼见着卡卡西迷迷糊糊的醒了，带土一把抱住了他，“我绝对要搬进来！！”

卡卡西懒洋洋的眯着眼睛，“你搬啊。”

带土觉得自己出现了幻觉。

“你不是…？”他吃惊，“你不是绝对绝对不要搬到一起住吗？”

“嘛…刚恋爱的时候你总要允许我矜持一点吧…唔放开……你……”

这个精力旺盛的家伙。卡卡西放弃挣扎，软绵绵的任其摆弄，他们又度过了一个愉快的早晨，之后卡卡西起来在书房工作，带土满面红光，吃饱喝足，愉快的打扫卫生。

搬家的事也顺利的进行完了。毕竟只是隔了一堵墙，每天拿一点过来，大概磨磨蹭蹭了一个月。

卡卡西正在把带土的衣服晾在阳台，带土在阳台门口的软垫上刷手机。

“诶？”带土吃惊的开口，“富岳被撤职了？”

卡卡西的心跳漏了一拍，他手上的动作没停，漫不经心的问，“富岳是谁？”

“我一个堂哥，也是宇智波…但是不熟。”带土努力回忆，“他可是公安局长啊，这是犯了多大的事……下一个接任的叫波风水门，嗯，长得比富岳正直多了……”

“我看看？”卡卡西吃惊的问，他拿过带土的手机，看到他在大学里熟识的刑侦科教授温和的看着他。

他的确有这个实力，不过这样公安也就不姓宇智波了。

“是我大学里认识的教授。”卡卡西想了想，诚实的开口。

“你竟然认识！！”带土跳起来，“这人…这人有点帅…喂你不许看他了！！”

卡卡西无奈的任凭他抢回手机。

有时候也会担忧到心跳加速，也会害怕在那双眼睛里看到什么，也曾在深更半夜惊醒颤抖着感觉到睡梦中无意识搭在自己身上的手臂，也会在他一次一次说我爱你时觉得自己抢了谁的位置。

但是…

“小叔叔如果没经历那一切的话，应该就是这样的性格。”那天鼬和止水来家里吃饭，饭后鼬在帮助卡卡西刷碗时说到，“虽然我那时还小，但是我记得的，他曾照顾父母工作繁忙的我，还为了我和止水学做饭。”

“就算失去父母之后对我们依然很好，所以他那句含辛茹苦把我们拉扯大也不算是假的。”鼬笑了一下。

“所以，就当重新活过一次，就像佐助看的动漫里面说的，也许只是来到了更好的世界线呢？不要再患得患失了，前辈。”

“说了不要叫我前辈了…”卡卡西无奈的笑。

“至少这条世界线，他是爱你的。”

“我知道…”过了很久，卡卡西慢慢的说。

-  
后来他们也来到了琳的墓前。

“这是我最好最好的朋友。”卡卡西说，“你愿意每个月都陪我来看望她吗？”

“卡卡西最好的朋友，也是我最好的朋友，”带土奋力点头，他拿起一枝花，放在琳的墓前，神情也变得肃穆，虽然他还是什么都不记得，但是死亡的悲怆不分彼此的击中每一个人。

“谢谢你曾经照顾卡卡西。”他说。

“不要担心，之后我们会一直好好的。”

卡卡西的眼泪夺眶而下。

END


End file.
